Marido no Papel
by Mariana Taisho
Summary: Onde está escrito que a filha de um fazendeiro tenha que casar-se, com um texano alto e bonito, para não perder o rancho? Acatando a vontade de seu pai, Kagome Higurashi descobriu que seu pretendente neste matrimônio de conveniência não era outro que o vaqueiro mais sexy do Texas: Inuyasha Taisho!
1. Chapter 1

O sol de verão estava subindo. Julgando pela sua posição no céu, Kagome Higurashi acreditava que eram aproximadamente onze horas. Isso significava que ela tinha estado em seu atual dilema por mais de duas horas, e o dia estava ficando cada vez mais quente.

Ela suspirou com tristeza resignada enquanto dava uma olhada rápida para sua perna direita elevada onde a calça jeans tinha sido cortada em duas pelo arame farpado. A bota estava presa nas teias do arame farpado que compunha a cerca, e as pernas estavam enroladas porque ela tinha se torcido ao cair. Ela estava tentando remendar a cerca de arame farpado para impedir que o gado saísse. Estava usando as ferramentas do pai para fazer isto, mas, tristemente, ela não tinha a força dele. Em horas assim ela sentia uma falta insuportável do pai, e fazia apenas uma semana desde seu enterro.

Ela deu um puxão na gola de sua pequena camisa de algodão e levou as mechas úmidas do cabelo loiro para trás prendendo-as em sua arrumada trança embutida. Não tão arrumada agora, ela pensou, pois deveria estar desordenada e despenteada com a queda. Perto, inconsciente do dilema de sua ama, a égua castanha, Bess, pastava. Acima, um falcão fazia desenhos graciosos contra o céu sem nuvens. Ao longe era possível ouvir o som do tráfico na auto-estrada distante em volta de Jacobsville indo até a pequena fazenda do Texas onde Kagome estava presa na cerca de arame.

Ninguém sabia onde ela estava. Ela viva só na pequena casa decadente que tinha compartilhado com o pai. Eles tinham perdido tudo depois que a mãe dela os tinha abandonado sete anos antes. Depois daquele baque terrível, o pai, que tinha sido criado em um rancho, tinha decidido voltar a se estabelecer na cidade em que a família tinha morado antigamente. Ela não tinha nenhum outro parente, a menos que se pudesse contar um primo que morava, a mais de três mil quilômetros, em Montana.

O pai de Kagome tinha provido o lugar com um pequeno rebanho de gado de corte e uma horta. Era uma vida magra, se comparada à mansão próxima a Dallas que era mantida pela riqueza da mãe dela. Quando Kana Higurashi se divorciou inesperadamente do marido, ele teve que achar um modo de viver sozinho, e depressa. Kagome escolheu ir com ele para a casa de sua juventude em Jacobsville, que era melhor do que suportar a presença indiferente da mãe. Agora o pai estava morto e ela não tinha mais ninguém.

Ela tinha amado o pai, e ele a tinha amado. Eles viviam muito felizes juntos, mesmo sem uma grande renda. Mas a pressão do trabalho físico intenso no coração dele, que ela não sabia que tinha problemas, tinha sido demais. Ele tinha sofrido um ataque cardíaco alguns dias antes, e tinha morrido durante o sono. Kagome o tinha encontrado na manhã seguinte quando havia entrado em seu quarto para chamá-lo para o café da manhã.

Inuyasha tinha vindo imediatamente por causa do telefonema frenético de Kagome. Ela não tinha pensado em chamar, em primeiro lugar, a ambulância em vez de seu mais próximo, e muito anti-social, vizinho. Mas isso foi porque Inuyasha era muito capaz. Ele sempre sabia o que fazer. Este dia tinha sido assim, também. Depois de dar uma rápida olhada no pai dela, ele tinha telefonado para uma ambulância e conduzido Kagome para fora do quarto. Mais tarde ele tinha dito que tinha percebido imediatamente que era muito tarde para salvar o pai dela. Ele tinha passado um tempo fora do país no exército, onde tinha visto muitas mortes para poder se confundir.

A maioria das pessoas evitava Inuyasha Taisho tanto quanto possível. Ele possuía o armazém e o moinho local, e criava gado em suas terras enormes ao redor de Jacobsville. Ele tinha achado petróleo na mesma terra, então falta de dinheiro não era um de seus problemas. Mas com pavio curto, antipatia legendária a mulheres e uma reputação de franqueza o fazia impopular na maioria dos lugares.

Ele gostava de Kagome, porém. Isso a tinha fascinado desde o início, porque ele era um misógino e não fazia nenhum segredo do fato. Talvez ele considerasse que ela estava segura por causa da diferença de idade. Inuyasha tinha trinta e seis e Kagome tinha apenas vinte e dois. Ela era esbelta e de altura média, com cabelo loiro escuro, rosto pequeno e comum que se tornava interessante por causa dos olhos azuis escuros e enormes que o dominavam. Ela tinha o queixo firme e arredondado, junto com o nariz reto e boca em formato de um arco perfeito com tom rosa claro natural, sem maquilagem. Ela não era bonita, mas seu conjunto era delicado, mesmo quando usava calça jeans azul e camisa de algodão desbotada com dois botões faltando, estes tinham sido arrancados quando ela tinha caído. Ela fez uma careta. Não tinha perdido tempo procurando um sutiã no cesto de roupa limpa nessa manhã porque estava com pressa de consertar a cerca antes que algum touro saísse para a estrada. Ela parecia uma stripper juvenil, com as curvas firmes dos seios muito notáveis onde os botões estavam faltando.

Ela sombreou os olhos com a mão e deu uma olhada rápida ao redor. Não havia nada a quilômetros além de Texas e mais Texas. Ela devia ter prestado mais atenção ao que estava fazendo, mas a morte do pai a tinha arrasado. Ela tinha chorado por três dias, especialmente depois que o advogado da família tinha dito a ela sobre aquela cláusula humilhante no testamento que ele tinha deixado. Ela não poderia suportar a vergonha de contá-la a Inuyasha. Mas como ela poderia evitar quando isso envolvia os dois? Papai, ela pensou tristemente, como pôde fazer isso comigo? Podia ter me deixado um pouco de orgulho!

Ela enxugou as lágrimas. Chorar não ajudaria. Seu pai estava morto e ela teria que lidar com o testamento dele.

Um som chamou sua atenção. No silêncio do campo, era um som muito alto. Tinha ritmo. Depois de um minuto, ela soube por que soava familiar. Era o galopar de um garanhão puro-sangue. E ela sabia exatamente a quem aquele cavalo pertencia.

E então, um minuto depois um cavaleiro alto surgiu. Com seu chapéu de aba larga bem abaixado sobre o rosto magro e bronzeado, junto com o jeito elegante de montar, Inuyasha Taisho era bem fácil de localizar, mesmo de longe. Mesmo que ele não fosse tão notável, o cavalo, Cappy, era. Cappy era um Palomino com linhagem impecável, utilizado para procriação. Ele era notavelmente gentil para um cavalo não adestrado, embora pudesse ficar nervoso às vezes. Ainda assim, ele não permitiria ninguém, exceto Inuyasha, em suas costas.

Enquanto Inuyasha ficava ao lado do corpo prostrado dela, ela podia ver a indulgência divertida em seu rosto antes que pudesse ouvir sua voz profunda.

\- De novo? - ele perguntou resignado, obviamente se recordando das outras vezes que tinha salvado-a.

"A cerca tinha caído", ela disse de modo hostil, tirando uma mecha de cabelo loiro da boca. "E para usar essa porcaria de ferramenta para cerca é necessário ser um atleta!".

"Certo, querida", ele disse lentamente, cruzando os antebraços sobre a cerca. "As cercas não sabem nada sobre o movimento de liberação das mulheres".

"Não comece com isso de novo", ela murmurou.

A boca dele se curvou para cima. "Você não está em posição de lançar desafios, não é?", ele murmurou secamente, seus olhos escuros viram mais do que deveriam enquanto deslizaram pelo corpo dela. Por um momento algo relampejou neles quando eles descansaram brevemente sobre as curvas reveladas dos seios dela.

Ela se moveu inconfortavelmente. "Vamos, Inuyasha, solte-me", ela pediu, ziguezagueando. "Eu estou presa aqui desde as nove horas e estou louca por algo frio para beber. Está muito quente".

"Certo, criança". Ele desceu da sela e passou as rédeas de Cappy por sobre a cabeça do animal, deixando-o pastar por perto. Ele se agachou por entre as pernas presas dela. A calça jeans dela estava apertada contra os músculos poderosos das pernas dele e ela teve que friccionar os dentes por causa do prazer que sentia só de olhar para ele. Inuyasha era lindo. Com o tipo de beleza masculina que faz até as mulheres muito mais velhas suspirarem quando o veem. Ele tinha a aparência de um gracioso cavaleiro, e um rosto que uma agência de publicidade amaria. Mas ele era totalmente desavisado de seus próprios atrativos. A esposa o tinha abandonado dez anos antes, e ele nunca tinha desejado se casar com nenhuma outra mulher desde o divórcio. Sabia-se na comunidade que Inuyasha tinha apenas um uso para as mulheres. Ele era discreto e taciturno quanto às suas ligações, e apenas Kagome parecia saber que ele as tinha. Ele era notavelmente franco com ela. De fato, ele conversava com ela sobre coisas particulares que não compartilhava com mais ninguém.

Ele estava inspecionando o dano, os lábios frisados pensativamente, antes de ele começar a tentar desenredar o arame farpado com as mãos enluvadas. Inuyasha era metódico em tudo que fazia, sincero e deliberado. Nunca agia sem pensar. Era outra característica que não passava despercebida.

"Não, isso não vai dar", ele murmurou e colocou a mão no bolso. "Eu vou ter que cortar o jeans para te soltar, querida. Sinto muito. Eu te darei uma nova calça jeans".

Ela corou. "Eu não estou na miséria ainda!".

Ele olhou para baixo, para os olhos azuis escuros dela e viu a cor de suas bochechas. "Você é tão orgulhosa, Kagome. Nunca pediria ajuda, mesmo que isso te fizesse morrer de fome". Ele abriu o canivete. "Acho que é por isso que nos damos tão bem. Somos semelhantes em muitas coisas".

"Você é mais alto do que eu e tem cabelo preto. Eu sou loira", ela disse intencionalmente.

Ele sorriu amplamente, como ela sabia que iria. Ele não sorria muito, especialmente ao redor das outras pessoas. Ela amava o modo como os olhos dele cintilavam quando sorria.

"Eu não estava falando sobre diferenças físicas", ele explicou desnecessariamente. Cortou o jeans para soltar o arame. Era uma boa coisa ele estar usando luvas, porque o arame farpado era afiado e traiçoeiro. "Por que você não usa cerca eletrificada como os rancheiros modernos?".

"Porque eu não posso pagar, Inuyasha", ela disse simplesmente.

Ele fez uma careta. Cortou o último arame e puxou-a fazendo-a se sentar, o que tinha sido inesperadamente íntimo. A blusa dela caiu aberta quando ela se debruçou para frente e, como qualquer homem, ele encheu os olhos com a visão dos seios firmes, macios e suaves dela, com os mamilos intumescidos em montículos rosa suaves. Ele prendeu a respiração audivelmente.

Envergonhada, ela pegou as extremidades da camisa e juntou-as bem apertado, corando. Ela não conseguia encontrar os olhos dele. Mas estava ciente de seu olhar fixo, cheio de intenções; do cheiro de couro e da essência lânguida de água-de-colônia que estava impregnada na pele dele e do cheiro de limpo que vinha de sua camisa de manga longa de cambraia. Os olhos dela foram até a base da garganta dele, onde o cabelo preto espesso era visível. Ela nunca tinha visto Inuyasha sem camisa. E sempre tinha desejado ver.

A mão magra dele alisou a bochecha dela e seu polegar apertou o queixo dela. Os olhos procuraram os olhos tímidos dela. "É isso o que eu mais gosto em você", ele disse rouco. "Você não mente. Todos os movimentos que faz são honrados". Ele manteve o olhar dela. "Eu não seria muito como um homem, sabe, se desviasse os olhos. Seus seios são bonitos, como mármore rosa com pequenas pontas firme que fazem eu me sentir muito masculino. Você não deveria ter vergonha de uma reação natural assim".

Ela não estava muito certa do que ele queria dizer. "Reação... natural?", ela hesitou, com os olhos arregalados.

Ele fez uma carranca. "Você não entende?".

Ela não entendia. A vida dela tinha sido notavelmente fechada. Ela tinha descoberto seus sentimentos por Inuyasha quando tinha apenas dezessete anos, e ela nunca tinha olhado para nenhum outro homem. Ela tinha saído apenas com dois meninos. Os dois tinham sido tímidos e um pouco nervosos com ela, e quando um deles a beijara, tinha achado desagradável.

Ela já tinha visto filmes, alguns muito explícitos. Mas eles não explicavam o que acontecia fisicamente com as pessoas, apenas mostravam.

"Não", ela disse finalmente, fazendo uma careta. "Bem, sou uma inútil, acho. Não tenho encontros, não tenho tempo para ler romances picantes...!"

Ele estava observando-a muito próximo. "Algumas lições custam um preço alto. Mas é seguro o suficiente comigo. Aqui".

Ele tomou a própria mão dela e, surpreendentemente, tirou o tecido de perto do seio dela e pôs o dedo sobre o bico firme. Ele observava o corpo dela enquanto fazia isso, tornando a experiência mais sensual.

"É o desejo que causa isto", ele explicou tranquilamente. "O corpo do homem incha onde ele é mais masculino. O intumescer dos seios da mulher torna os mamilos duros. É uma reação que vem da excitação, não é nada para se envergonhar".

Ela mal respirava. Sabia que o rosto estava vermelho, e o coração batia absurdamente. Ela estava sentando no meio de um campo aberto deixando Inuyasha olhar para seus seios e explicar a ela o que era desejo. A coisa inteira parecia uma fantasia tão grande que a fez arregalar os olhos.

Ele sabia disso. E sorriu. "Você é bonita", ele disse suavemente, removendo a mão dela e juntando as pontas da blusa. "Não faça uma tempestade. É natural, não é, conosco? Sempre tem sido assim. É por isso que eu posso conversar com você muito facilmente sobre as coisas mais íntimas". Ele fez uma ligeira carranca. "Eu desejava minha esposa o tempo todo, já te disse isso? Ela me provocava e me deixava louco para tê-la, de forma que eu faria qualquer coisa para conseguir isto. Mas eu não era rico o suficiente para ela. Meu melhor amigo tinha ganhado muito com imóveis e ela ficava o tempo todo atrás dele como um cachorro atrás do osso. Eu acho que ela nunca olhou para trás quando me deixou, mas eu não dormi por semanas, desejando-a. Eu ainda a desejo, de vez em quando". Ele suspirou rouco. "E agora ela está de volta, ela e Kouga. Eles estarão na cidade por algumas semanas enquanto ele se livra de todos os investimentos que possui. Ele está se aposentando, e quer me vender seu cavalo de corrida. Que situação dos diabos, não é?", ele murmurou friamente.

Ela sentiu a dor dele e não o deixou perceber como isso a tinha perturbado. "Obrigada por me soltar", ela disse sem ar, desviou dele, e começou a se levantar.

A mão dele a fez parar. Ele parecia que a estava estudando e avaliando. "Não faça isso. Eu quero tentar algo".

Os dedos dele foram para as casas dos botões da camisa de cambraia e ele começou a desabotoá-la, puxando a camisa para fora da calça jeans à medida que ela saía. Seu tórax era largo e bronzeado, com pelos espessos.

"O que você está fazendo?", ela sussurrou surpresa.

"Eu te disse. Quero tentar algo". Ele a colocou de Bankotsulhos, e desabotoou os botões restantes da camisa. Ele olhava de modo perspicaz para a expressão dela. Ela estava muito chocada para protestar, e então ele a puxou para perto, deixando-a sentir pela primeira vez na vida o choque da seminudez de um homem contra seu próprio corpo.

A respiração dela era forte e audível. Havia maravilha em seus olhos quando ela os ergueu para ele com curiosidade fascinada.

As mãos dele foram até as costelas dela e ele a puxou lenta e sensualmente, contra a almofada áspera de seu tórax. Fez cócegas nos seios dela e os mamilos ficaram ainda mais firmes. Ela pegou nos ombros dele, aprofundando as unhas involuntariamente enquanto todos os sonhos dela pareciam se realizar de uma só vez. Os olhos dele ardiam como um fogo negro. Que desceu até a boca dele que se curvou na direção dela.

Ela sentiu o calor firme dos lábios dele lentamente nos dela, abrindo-os, provocando-os. Ela prendeu a respiração, saboreando-o como um vinho raro. Vagamente ela sentiu a mão dele ir entre os seios dela ternamente e acariciar um seio inchado. Ela ofegou novamente, e sua cabeça ergueu de forma que ele pudesse ver os olhos dela.

O dedo polegar dele brincou com o bico firme e ela estremeceu por toda parte, impotente no abraço dele.

"Sim", ele sussurrou distraidamente, "isto é exatamente o que eu tinha pensado. Eu podia me deitar com você aqui mesmo, agora mesmo".

Ela apenas o ouvia. Seu coração estava agitado. Os dedos a tocavam, provocando seu corpo. Ela arqueou na direção dele, desesperada para não perder o contato.

Os olhos dele estavam por toda parte do rosto dela; os seios nus dela apertados muito junto dele. Ele sentia o toque até a alma. "Eu te quero", ele disse tranquilamente.

Ela soluçou, porque não deveria ter sido assim. O próprio corpo dela tinha-a traído, mostrando todos os segredos guardados a muito custo.

Mas havia dúvida nele. A mão estava parada sobre o seio dela, a boca pairava acima da dela enquanto seus olhos escuros sondavam, observavam.

"Você ainda é virgem, não é?", ele perguntou asperamente.

Ela tragou, os lábios inchados com o toque dos dele.

Ele suavemente a agitou. "Diga-me!".

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para a garganta dele. Ela podia ver a pulsação batendo lá. "Você já sabe disto". Ela falou com dificuldade.

Ele não pareceu respirar por um minuto, então houve uma lenta e fraca exalada de respiração. Ele a envolveu com os braços e se sentou abraçando-a bem firme, balançando-a, o rosto dela enterrado na garganta quente dele, contra a pulsação rápida.

"Sim. Eu apenas queria ter certeza", ele disse depois de um minuto. Ele a soltou centímetro por centímetro e sorriu tristemente enquanto fechava a blusa dela novamente.

Ela se soltou dele, confusa. Os olhos dela se agarraram aos dele como que procurando sanidade.

Os lábios dela estavam inchados. Os olhos tão redondos quanto um pires azul escuro em um rosto lívido. Naquele momento ela era mais bonita do que ele jamais tinha pensado que ela pudesse ser.

"Tudo bem", ele disse suavemente. "Nós aprendemos mais um sobre o outro do que sabíamos antes. Nada vai mudar. Nós ainda somos amigos".

Ele tinha feito a frase soar como uma pergunta. "É... claro", ela gaguejou.

Ele se levantou, ajeitando a própria camisa e desamassando-a enquanto olhava para ela com uma nova expressão. _Possessividade._ Sim, era isto. Ele olhava para ela como se ela pertencesse a ele agora. Ela não entendia a própria reação que sentia pelo olhar dele.

Ela ficou de pé, movendo-se para ver se havia algo machucado.

"O arame não rasgou a pele, sorte sua", ele disse. "Esta calça jeans é de tecido grosso, firme. Mas você precisa de uma vacina antitetânica, da mesma maneira. Se você não tomou ainda, eu te levo à cidade".

"Eu tomei no ano passado", ela disse, evitando os olhos dele enquanto começava a andar na direção de Bess, que estava olhando para o garanhão com um pouco de curiosidade. "É melhor você pegar Cappy antes que ele comece a ter alguma ideia".

Ele pegou a rédea de Cappy e teve que acalmá-lo. "É melhor você tirá-la daqui enquanto pode", ele aconselhou. "Eu não sabia que você tinha vindo nela, se soubesse não teria trazido Cappy. Você normalmente monta o Toast".

Ela não quis dizer a ele que tinha vendido Toast para poder pagar uma das dívidas que seu pai tinha deixado.

Ela a viu montar na sela e fez a mesma coisa mantendo-se afastado o máximo possível com o garanhão. O desejo de acasalar não era uma coisa somente humana.

"Eu virei te ver mais tarde", ele gritou para ela. "Nós temos algumas coisas para discutir".

"Como o quê?", ela perguntou.

Mas Inuyasha não respondeu. Cappy estava ficando descontrolado enquanto ele tentava controlá-lo. "Não agora. Vá para casa!".

Ela girou a égua e galopou na direção do rancho, esquecendo-se da cerca com a pressa impetuosa. Ela teria que voltar mais tarde. Pelo menos agora ela podia sair do sol e beber algo frio.

Quando ela chegou à casa pequena, olhou-se no espelho do banheiro após uma chuveirada e não pôde acreditar que era a mesma mulher que tinha saído para o pasto de manhã. Ela parecia tão diferente. Havia algo novo em seus olhos, algo mais feminino, misterioso e reservado. Ela sentiu novamente o toque lento e explorador dos dedos firmes de Inuyasha Taisho e corou.

Tinha existido uma rara e bela magia entre eles lá no campo. Ela o amava tanto. Não havia o toque de nenhum outro homem em seu corpo, nunca nenhum outro homem havia existido em seu coração. Mas como ele iria reagir ao saber do conteúdo do testamento do pai dela? Ele não queria se casar novamente. Tinha dito isso vezes suficientes. E embora ele e Kagome fossem amigos há longo tempo, ele tinha recuado quando a tinha feito admitir que era inocente. Ele queria um caso, obviamente, mas tinha percebido que seria impossível se justificar com a própria consciência. Ele não podia seduzir uma mulher inocente.

Ela entrou no quarto e colocou calça comprida e uma camisa azul de tricô, deixando o cabelo recentemente lavado e seco solto ao redor dos ombros. Ele disse que eles conversariam mais tarde. Isso significava que ele tinha ouvido a fofoca sobre o testamento? Ele iria pedir a ela que o contestasse?

Ela não tinha nenhuma ideia do que esperar. Talvez fosse melhor assim. Ela teria menos com o que se preocupar.

Ela caminhou em torno da sala de estar os olhos sobre a mobília triste e gasta que ela e o pai tinham comprado tantos anos atrás. Não tinha havido nenhum dinheiro no último ano para comprar novos tapetes ou novos adornos. Eles tinham colocado todo o dinheiro que tinham naquelas poucas cabeças de gado de corte e no progenitor do rebanho. Mas o mercado de gado estava em baixa e se um inverno rigoroso viesse, não haveria meio de ela conseguir comprar alimento para eles. Ela teria que plantar bastante feno e milho para conseguir passar pelo inverno. Mas o melhor peão tinha deixado-a depois da morte do pai, e agora tudo o que ela tinha eram dois ajudantes de meio período, que ela mal podia pagar. Mesmo uma mulher cega seria capaz de ver que ela não conseguiria se manter agora.

Ela poderia lamentar as chances perdidas. Ela não tinha mais do que o segundo grau e nenhum jeito real de conseguir sobreviver. Tudo o que ela sabia era como ajudar a parir os bezerros, cuidar da alimentação e vender a linhagem. Ela tinha ido a leilões e sabia como vender, comprar e escolher o gado em boas condições. Ela sabia muito menos sobre cavalos, mas isso dificilmente importava. Ela tinha apenas Bess e um dos homens de meio período cuidava dela—e de Toast, até que ele tinha sido vendido— tratava, alimentava e dava água. Ela sabia ao menos selar o animal. Mas para Kagome, um cavalo era uma ferramenta para usar com o gado. Inuyasha tinha se encolhido quando ela tinha dito isto. Ele tinha Palominos puro-sangue e amava todos eles. Ela não conseguia imaginar ninguém que amasse os cavalos tanto quanto ele.

Estranhamente, era o único ponto em que não concordavam. Na maioria das outras coisas eles concordavam, inclusive em política e religião. E eles gostavam dos mesmos programas de televisão. Ela sorriu, lembrando-se de quantas vezes eles tinham compartilhado entusiasmos semelhantes por uma série semanal, especialmente uma de ficção científica. Inuyasha tinha sido gentil com o pai dela, também, tão paciente quando podia com um homem que tinha desistido da própria vida como um cavalheiro da cidade para, de repente, se tornar um rancheiro aos cinquenta e cinco anos. Fazia Kagome triste pensar quanto mais o pai dela poderia ter vivido se tivesse começado a seguir uma profissão menos exaustiva. Ele tinha um bom cérebro e tanto ainda para dar.

Ela arrumou um almoço leve e uma garrafa de café e pensou em voltar para tratar da cerca caída. Mas outro desastre seria demais. Ela ficava muito propensa a agir desastradamente quando Inuyasha estava próximo dela, e ela parecia rapidamente estar ficando assim mesmo quando ele não estava por perto. Ele a tinha salvado de touros loucos, pés presos em cercas de currais, salvado uma vez de um cascavel e duas vezes de fardos de feno. Ele deveria estar se perguntando se não haveria um modo de se libertar dela de uma vez por todas.

De qualquer forma, tinha sido legal da parte dele não ter mencionado esses incidentes quando a tinha salvado na cerca. Com certeza ele tinha ficado tentado a isso.

 _Tentado._ Ela ficou corada de novo ao se lembrar da intimidade que eles tinham compartilhado. Nos sete anos em que eles se conheciam, ele nunca a tinha tocado até hoje. Ela se perguntava o porquê de ele ter feito isso agora.

O som de um carro vindo da estrada tirou-a da cozinha e levou-a até a porta da frente, na hora certa de ver o carro preto de luxo de Inuyasha aparecer na calçada. Ele não era um homem do tipo chamativo, e não se cercava de coisas luxuosas. Isso fazia de seu carro uma exceção. Ele tinha fascínio por carros grandes que nunca pareciam envelhecer, porque os trocava a cada dois anos—para outro preto.

"Você não fica cansado da cor?", ela tinha perguntado uma vez.

"Por quê?", ele respondeu laconicamente. "Preto combina com tudo".

Ele surgiu na varanda, e a expressão em seu rosto era uma que ela ainda não tinha visto. Ele estava como sempre, bem vestido, barbeado e devastadoramente bonito, mas havia uma diferença. Depois do interlúdio breve deles no pasto, a atmosfera entre eles estava um pouco tensa.

Ele estava com a mão nos bolsos enquanto dava uma olhada rápida para o corpo dela no bonito e amarrotado vestido azul.

"Isto tudo é para mim?", ele perguntou.

Ela corou. Normalmente usava apenas calças jeans, shorts jeans ou camisetas regatas. Ela quase nunca usava vestidos pelo rancho. E seu cabelo estava solto ao redor dos ombros em vez de sua habitual trança.

Ela encolheu os ombros em sinal de derrota. "Sim, acho que é", ela disse, encontrando os olhos dele com um sorriso sentido. "Desculpe".

Ele agitou a cabeça. "Não há necessidade de se desculpar. Não mesmo. De fato, o que aconteceu esta tarde me deu algumas ideias e é sobre elas que eu quero conversar com você".

O coração dela saltou no peito. Ele iria pedi-la em casamento? Oh, Deus, se ele fizesse isso, não teria que ficar sabendo daquela estúpida cláusula no testamento do pai dela!


	2. Chapter 2

Ela foi na frente para a cozinha e colocou sobre a mesa um prato com salada, molho e frios no centro da mesa, na qual ela já tinha colocado dois partos. Ela despejou o café em duas canecas, deu uma a ele e se sentou. Ela não tinha que perguntar se ele queria algo no café, porque já sabia que ela gostava de café puro, da mesma maneira que ela. Era uma das muitas coisas que eles tinham em comum.

"O que você queria me perguntar, Inuyasha?", ela aventurou depois que ele tinha se servido de muita salada e duas xícaras de café. Os nervos dela estavam gritando com expectativa e antecipação.

"Oh. Isto". Ele se debruçou contra a cadeira com a xícara de café pela metade na mão. "Eu me perguntava se você estaria disposta a me ajudar com um pouco de encenação para minha ex-esposa".

Todas as esperanças que ela tinha ruíram. "Que tipo de encenação?", ela perguntou, tentando soar desinteressada.

"Eu quero que você finja estar envolvida comigo", ele disse francamente, encarando-a. "Pelos acontecimentos dessa manhã, não deve ser muito difícil fingir que nós não conseguimos tirar as mãos um do outro. Não é mesmo?", ele perguntou com um sorriso zombeteiro.

Tudo se encaixou no lugar; as observações estranhas, a "experiência" lá fora no pasto, o comportamento curioso dele. Sua amada ex-esposa estava voltando à cidade e ele não queria que todo mundo soubesse como ela o tinha ferido ou como ele tinha lamentado perdê-la. Então Kagome tinha sido jogada como seu novo amor. Ele não queria uma nova esposa, ele queria uma atriz.

Ela olhou fixamente para o próprio café. "Eu não acho que você queira se casar novamente, não é?", ela perguntou com um descuido propositado.

Ele viu através da pergunta esquiva. "Não, eu não quero", ele disse abruptamente. "Uma vez foi o suficiente".

Ela fez uma careta. O pai a tinha colocado em uma posição intolerável. De alguma maneira, ele devia ter suspeitado que estava com tempo limitado. Caso contrário, por que iria tão longe para ter certeza de que a filha fosse provida depois de sua morte?

"Você tem agido de forma estranha desde que seu pai morreu", ele disse de repente, e seus olhos se estreitaram. "Há algo que você não me disse?".

Ela fez um movimento desajeitado com o ombro.

"Ele ficou endividado e não te deixou nada, é isto?".

"Bem..."

"Porque se for esse o caso, eu posso resolver o problema", ele continuou imperturbável. "Você me ajuda enquanto Kikyou estiver aqui, e eu saldarei quaisquer dívidas existentes. Você pode pensar nisso como um trabalho".

Ela queria se jogar no chão e gritar. Nada estava dando certo. Ela olhou para ele com angústia. "Oh, Inuyasha", ela gemeu.

Ele fez uma carranca. "Vamos. Não pode ser tão ruim assim. Desembucha".

Ela respirou para tentar se estabilizar e ficou de pé. "Há um jeito mais simples. Eu acho... seria melhor você ler o testamento de papai. Eu vou pegá-lo".

Ela entrou na sala de estar e retirou da gaveta da escrivaninha o testamento que o pai tinha deixado. Ela o levou até a cozinha e o deu para um perplexo Inuyasha, e observou as mãos magras e elegantes dele abrirem o documento.

"E antes que você comece a gritar, eu não sabia de nada sobre esta cláusula", ela acrescentou por entre os dentes. "Foi um choque e tanto para mim assim como está sendo para você".

"Cláusula?", ele murmurou enquanto esquadrinhava o testamento. "Que cláusula... Oh, meu Deus!".

"Então, Inuyasha", ela começou a fazer um esforço para frustrar a ameaça de explosão que via crescer no rosto magro dele.

"Deus do céu!", ele ficou de pé, batendo o testamento contra a mesa. O rosto foi de vermelho a branco no espaço de segundos. "Que diabo de escolha eu tenho! Ou me caso com você ou acabarei com uma pista de corrida de carros na extremidade do meu celeiro, onde estão minhas éguas! Mover o maldito celeiro me custaria meio milhão de dólares!".

"Se você me der a chance de falar", ela disse com força. "Inuyasha, pode haver um meio de anular o testamento—"

"Oh, certo, nós podemos dizer que ele estava louco!", os olhos pretos dele reluziam como diamantes.

Ela corou. Ele estava notoriamente insultando-a. Ela poderia amá-lo, mas não tinha que aturar esse tipo de tratamento, nem mesmo dele. Ela ficou de pé e o encarou. "Ele devia estar mesmo, por querer que eu me casasse com você!", ela gritou. "O que te faz achar que é um prêmio, Inuyasha? Em primeiro lugar, você é muito velho para mim, e em segundo lugar, que mulher em sã consciência iria querer se casar com um homem que ainda está apaixonado pela ex-esposa?".

Ele mal respirava. Sua raiva era tão aparente que Kagome sentia os Bankotsulhos fracos, apesar das palavras corajosas.

Os olhos pretos dele, cheios de desprezo, estavam sobre ela. "Eu posso gostar de olhar para o seu corpo, mas, no meu mundo, uns beijos e um pouco de carinho não dão direito a uma proposta de casamento".

"Nem no meu", ela disse com orgulho escaldado. "Por que você não vai para casa?".

Os punhos dele se fecharam ao lado do corpo. Ele ainda não podia acreditar no que tinha lido no testamento. Era além da compreensão entender como o pai dela, seu amigo, tinha apunhalado-o pelas costas deste modo.

"Ele deveria ter ficado doido", ele rangeu. "Eu poderia ficar com a sua custódia ou algo assim, mas ele não tinha que especificar casamento como uma condição para você herdar o que é legalmente seu!".

Ela ergueu o queixo. "Eu não posso perguntar quais eram as razões dele", ela o lembrou. "Ele está morto". As palavras eram severas e ocas. Ela estava ainda no meio do pesar pela morte do pai. Ela pensou que Inuyasha não estava tendo consideração pela dor que ela estava passando, ou talvez ele apenas não se importasse. Ele estava muito bravo para raciocinar.

Ele respirou deliberadamente. "Sua pequena fraude", ele a acusou. "Você tem uma queda por mim há anos, e eu tolerava. Era divertido. Mas agora não é nada engraçado. Isto é baixo e mentiroso. Eu pensaria melhor de você se admitir que fez seu pai fazer isso".

"Eu não dou a mínima para o que você pensa de mim", ela disse sufocada. Seu orgulho estava em farrapos. Ela estava lutando contra as lágrimas de pura ira. "Quando você tiver tempo para se recuperar do choque, eu gostaria que você fosse ver meu advogado. Os dois juntos, com certeza, vão conseguir achar um meio de ajeitar as coisas. Porque eu não me casaria com você mesmo que você viesse com uma assinatura da minha revista favorita e uma Ferrari nova! Eu tive uma queda por você uma vez. Mas isso é história antiga!".

Ele fez um som pelo nariz. "Então o que foi aquilo esta manhã no pasto?", ele a repreendeu.

"Luxúria!", ela jogou nele.

Ele pegou o chapéu e a estudou com um desprezo frio. "Eu verei o que posso fazer sobre o testamento. Você poderia contatar sua mãe", ele acrescentou intencionalmente. "Ela é rica. Estou certo de que ela não te deixará passar fome".

Ela cruzou os braços em frente aos seios. "Eu não pediria a minha mãe um pedaço de pano mesmo que eu estivesse sangrando até a morte, e você sabe disso".

"Estas são circunstâncias desesperadas", ele disse intencionalmente, um pouco mais tranquilo agora.

"Minhas circunstâncias não são mais da sua conta", ela disse com uma voz perturbadoramente tranquila. "Adeus, Inuyasha".

Ele enfiou o chapéu na cabeça até os olhos e foi para a porta da frente, mas hesitou com a maçaneta na mão e olhou por sobre o ombro. Ela estava pálida e seus olhos estavam com uma luminosidade trêmula. Ele sabia que ela estava sofrendo por causa do pai. Deveria ser assustador, também, ter sua herança envolvida em uma demanda impossível. Se ele não se casasse com ela, ela iria perder tudo, até a casa. Ele estremeceu.

"Adeus", ela repetiu firmemente. Os olhos dela o surpreenderam com sua escuridão azul fria. Ela parecia que o odiava.

Ele retraiu uma respiração baixa. "Olhe, nós daremos um jeito".

"Eu tenho vinte e dois anos de idade", ela disse orgulhosamente. "Já passou da hora de eu começar a cuidar de mim mesma. Se eu perder o rancho, pedirei uma bolsa de estudos e voltarei a estudar. De qualquer maneira, já completei o ensino médio".

Ele não pensou que ela pudesse ir embora. De repente sua vida estava ainda mais de pernas para o ar do que antes. Kikyou estava a caminho de volta para a cidade, o pai de Kagome tentava prendê-lo à força em um casamento que ele não queria e agora Kagome estava indo embora. Ele se sentia abandonado.

Ele deixou sair uma palavra que ela nunca o tinha ouvido usar antes. "Então vá, se é o quer, vá para o inferno", ele disse furiosamente. "Será um prazer não ter que te salvar de meia dúzia de desastres por dia".

Ele bateu a porta no caminho para fora e ela afundou em uma cadeira, sentindo a umidade morna e súbita das lágrimas que tinha estado muito orgulhosa para deixar que ele as visse. Pelo menos agora ela sabia como ele se sentia sobre ela. Ela achava que seria sensata se aprendesse a viver com isto.

O resto do dia foi um pesadelo. Ao final dele ela estava doente com as memórias da casa. O pesar e a humilhação a dirigiram ao telefone. Ela ligou para Bankotsu, o mais velho dos seus dois funcionários de meio período do rancho.

"Eu vou sair por uns dias", ela disse a ele. "Quero que você e Jankotsu cuidem do gado para mim. Certo?".

"Certo, a senhora manda. Aonde vai?".

"Para longe".

E desligou.

Ela levou alguns minutos para fazer uma reserva em um hotel de preço moderado no centro da cidade de Houston, e lotou o antigo Bronco cinza que dirigia com roupas suficientes para o final de semana. Ela estava fechando a casa sem perder tempo. Bankotsu tinha uma chave caso precisasse entrar.

Ela passou o fim de semana na TV a cabo e experimentando novos penteados. Ela andou pelo centro da cidade para ver as lojas, embora não tivesse comprado nada. Ela tinha que poupar dinheiro agora, até que pudesse solicitar uma bolsa de estudos e entrar na faculdade. Levada pelo impulso, ela telefonou para algumas faculdades próximas e solicitou que alguns catálogos fossem enviados para sua casa em Jacobsville.

O final de semana fugitivo tinha sido uma extravagância, mas ela precisava fugir. Ela se sentia como uma turista enquanto vagava ao redor de todos os lugares interessantes, inclusive o famoso monumento de San Jacinto e o canal onde os navios vinham e entravam na cidade do porto. A chuva pesada apareceu no segundo dia, com uma enchente repentina, e ela foi forçada a ficar um dia extra ou usar seu Bronco como barcaça, porque as ruas próximas ao hotel estavam muito inundadas para permitirem uma viagem segura.

Já era tarde na segunda-feira quando ela entrou na auto-estada para o rancho. E a primeira coisa que ela notou quando se aproximava da fazenda foi a quantidade de veículos oficiais.

Chocada, ela parou e desligou o carro. "O que está acontecendo? Alguém arrombou minha casa?", ela perguntou ao primeiro homem uniformizado que encontrou, um assistente do xerife.

As sobrancelhas dele se ergueram. "Você mora aqui?", ele perguntou.

"Sim. Sou Kagome Higurashi".

Ele riu e chamou outros três homens, um era policial na cidade de Jacobsville. "Aqui está ela! Ela não estava envolvida em assassinato nenhum".

Eles vieram correndo, com um Bankotsu que parecia ter sido coagido junto a eles.

"Oh, senhorita Higurashi, obrigado Senhor", Bankotsu disse torcendo as mãos. O cabelo estava mais cinza do que nunca, e olhos pareciam sombrios.

"O que há de errado?", ela perguntou.

"Eles pensavam que eu a tinha assassinado e escondido o corpo!", Bankotsu lamentou, olhando nervosamente para os oficiais da lei.

Os olhos de Kagome se arregalaram. "Por quê?".

"O Sr. Taisho veio e não conseguiu te achar", Bankotsu disse freneticamente. "Eu disse a ele que você tinha saído, mas que não sabia aonde tinha ido, e ele explodiu e começou a me acusar de todo o tipo de coisa por que eu não dizia a ele onde você estava. Quando você não voltou hoje cedo, ele chamou a polícia. Estou tão contente por te ver, senhorita Higurashi. Eu estava com medo de que eles me colocassem na prisão!".

"Eu sinto muito por você ter passado por isto, Bankotsu", ela disse reconfortantemente. "Eu deveria ter dito a você que estava indo a Houston, mas nunca pensei que o Sr. Taisho se importasse aonde eu iria", ela acrescentou amargamente.

O assistente do xerife sorriu ampla e timidamente. "Sim, ele disse que vocês tinham discutido e que ele tinha medo de que você pudesse ter feito algo drástico..."

Ela o encarou tão furiosamente que ele parou bruscamente. "Se isto não é vaidade, então eu não sei o que é! Eu não me mataria por causa de um homem egoísta, convencido, dominador e intolerável como o Sr. Taisho a menos que eu fosse louca! Eu pareço louca?".

Ele limpou a garganta. "Oh, não, madame, a senhorita não parece nada louca para mim!".

Enquanto ele estava se defendendo, Inuyasha veio do lado da casa onde o grupo de busca tinha desaparecido, e parou quando viu Kagome. "Então você está aí!", ele começou furiosamente, seminu e com olhos furiosos quando se juntou a ela. "Onde diabos você estava? Você faz ideia de quantos problemas causou?".

Ela ergueu o queixo. "Eu estava em Houston. Desde quando ir a Houston é um crime? E desde quando eu tenho que te informar do meu paradeiro?".

Ele bufou. "Eu sou um vizinho preocupado".

"Você é uma dor de dente, e eu deixei a cidade para fugir de você", ela retrucou. "Eu não quero te ver ou conversar com você!".

Ele endireitou os ombros e a boca se comprimiu. "Já que você acha que está certa".

"Você poderia se desculpar com o pobre Bankotsu sobre tudo isto", ela acrescentou intencionalmente. "Ele estava desesperado, pensando que seria mandado para a prisão por ter acabado comigo".

"Eu nunca disse nada disso", ele murmurou. E deu uma olhada rápida para Bankotsu. "Ele sabe que eu não tinha pensado que ele tivesse feito algo com você".

Isso foi o mais próximo que ele chegaria de um pedido de desculpas, e Bankotsu aceitou com menos rancor do que Kagome teria.

"Obrigado por terem vindo", Inuyasha disse ao xerife e aos outros. "Ela estava sumida por dois dias e eu não sabia onde ela estava. Qualquer coisa poderia ter acontecido".

"Oh, ele sabe disso", o policial da cidade, Kohaku Lovett, disse com um sorriso, jogando o dedo polegar na direção do assistente do xerife. "Ele e a esposa tiveram uma discussão e ela foi embora para a casa da mãe. No caminho o carro morreu. E ela o deixou na ponte sobre o rio e pegou um táxi até a cidade para achar um mecânico".

"Kohaku...!", o xerife murmurou.

Kohaku ergueu uma mão. "Estou chegando à melhor parte. Ele a seguiu, viu o carro e pensou que ela tinha saltado da ponte. Quando ela voltou com o mecânico, o pessoal da defesa civil estava lá fazendo uma busca no rio".

"Bem, ela poderia ter se jogado lá", o xerife se defendeu com o rosto vermelho. Ele sorriu amplamente para Inuyasha. "E a senhorita Higurashi poderia ter sido comida por um de seus bois novos".

"Ou abduzida por alienígenas", Kohaku brincou, sarcástico.

"É por isso que nossa força policial está sempre à disposição, senhorita Higurashi, para oferecer proteção a qualquer cidadão que precise dela. Eu adoraria te proteger durante um filme uma noite qualquer na semana que vem", ele acrescentou com olhos verdes cintilantes. "Qualquer noite que você queira. Um bom filme e um grande e gostoso hambúrguer com batatas fritas".

Os olhos de Kagome estavam cintilando agora, também.

Inuyasha entrou entre ela e o policial. "Eu acho que ela vai precisar de um pouco de descanso depois da excitação de hoje, mas estou certo de que ela agradece a oferta, Kohaku".

As palavras não combinavam com a ameaça sombria em seus olhos. Kohaku só tinha provocado, porque se ele realmente quisesse sair com Kagome, todas as ameaças no mundo não o teriam parado.

"Você provavelmente está certo", Kohaku concordou. Ele piscou para Kagome. "Mas a oferta permanece, do mesmo jeito".

Ela sorriu para ele. Ele era realmente legal. "Obrigada, Kohaku".

Os agentes se despediram e saíram para tarefas maiores, deixando Kagome, Bankotsu e Inuyasha de pé e sem rumo sobre o jardim.

"Eu irei para casa agora, senhorita Higurashi. Estou tão contente que você esteja bem", Bankotsu disse novamente.

"Obrigada, Bankotsu", ela respondeu. "Eu sinto muito por todos os problemas que você teve".

"Não se preocupe".

Ele foi embora andando largadamente. Kagome cruzou os braços na direção dos seios e encarou Inuyasha furiosamente.

Ele tinha as mãos bem enfiadas nos bolsos. E parecia mais desconfortável do que ela já tinha visto antes.

"Bem, como eu poderia saber que você não tinha feito algo desesperado?", ele quis saber. "Eu disse algumas coisas severas para você". Ele evitou os olhos dela, porque ficava perturbado ao se lembrar do que tinha dito. Nos poucos dias em que Kagome tinha estado sumida, ele tinha ficado pensando em muitas coisas, principalmente como Kagome era uma grande parte da vida dele, e a amizade longa que ele compartilhava com ela. Ele não tinha nenhum direito de ter depreciado os sentimentos dela do modo como tinha feito. De fato, tinha abalado seu mundo quando percebeu há quanto tempo ele os tinha deliberadamente ignorando. Ele tinha ficado perdido entre o seu amor prolongado por Kikyou e seus confusos sentimentos por Kagome. Era uma crise sentimental que ele nunca tinha enfrentado antes. E sabia que não estava lidando com isso muito bem.

Kagome não se moveu um centímetro. "Eu já decidi o que vou fazer, no caso de você ainda ter quaisquer preocupações restantes", ela disse a ele friamente. "Se você achar algum furo, algum modo de anular o testamento, eu vou vender o lugar e voltar a estudar. Eu receberei catálogos de três faculdades".

O rosto dele ficou rígido. "Eu pensei que você gostasse de administrar a fazenda".

Ela fez um som divertido, amargo. "Inuyasha, eu não posso nem usar uma ferramenta na cerca. Eu não posso puxar um bezerro sem a ajuda de Bankotsu ou Jankotsu. Eu posso alimentar o gado, tratar os ferimentos e checar doenças, mas não posso carregar peso ou consertar maquinaria. Eu não tenho a força física necessária, e estou ficando sem dinheiro para contratar quem faça o trabalho". Ela jogou as mãos para o alto. "Se eu tentasse conseguir um trabalho no rancho de outra pessoa, com a minha falta de habilidade, eles ririam de mim. Como eu poderia cuidar de um rancho?".

"Você poderia vendê-lo para mim e eu poderia cuidar dele para você", ele disse seco. "Você pode alugar a casa e ficar aqui".

"Como o quê?", ela persistiu. "Vigia? Eu quero mais do que isso da vida".

"Como?", ele perguntou.

"Deixa para lá", ela disse evasivamente, porque uma resposta pronta não se apresentou propriamente. "Você conversou com o meu advogado?".

"Não".

"Então você poderia, por favor?".

Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. "Escute, Kagome, nenhum tribunal em Jacobsville vai jogar por terra o testamento de seu pai alegando que ele era incapaz. Ele tinha a mente tão sã quanto a minha e conhecia o negócio pelo avesso".

O coração dela afundou. "Ele poderia ter estado temporariamente perturbado quando inseriu aquela cláusula".

"Talvez estivesse", ele concordou. "Talvez ele tivesse com um pouco de dor no peito ou tivesse tido uma premonição. Estou certo de que ele fez isso como uma forma de ter certeza que você não ficasse só, sem suporte, depois que ele se fosse. Mas suas razões não importam. Ou você se casa comigo ou os dois iremos perder muito dinheiro".

"Você não quer se casar comigo", ela o lembrou com um prazer doloroso. "Você disse isso".

Ele retraiu uma respiração longa, cansada e procurou o rosto pálido e pequeno dela. "Deus, estou cansado", ele disse inesperadamente. "Minha vida está de cabeça para baixo. Eu não sei aonde estou indo, ou porquê. Não, Kagome, eu não quero me casar você. Isso é honesto. Mas há muito em jogo naquele testamento". Ele moveu os ombros, como se isso aliviasse sua rigidez. "Eu prefiro esperar algumas semanas, pelo menos até que a visita de Kikyou tenha terminado. Mas há um prazo no testamento também. Com um mês depois da morte do seu pai, creio, todas as condições devem ter sido cumpridas".

Ela anuiu com a cabeça miseravelmente.

"De certa forma, seria bom para mim, estar casado agora", ele refletiu solenemente. "Eu não quero que Kikyou veja como ela me machucou, ou quanto eu ainda a quero. Eu poderia ficar tentado a tentar acabar com o casamento dela, e esse não é o tipo de homem que eu quero ser".

"E quanto ao marido dela?".

"Kouga não se importa com o que ela faz", ele respondeu. "Ele anda totalmente indiferente a ela, e ele não é mais um gigante financeiro. Acho que não seria necessário muito esforço para tirá-la dele. Mas você não percebe que ela me deixou porque ele tinha mais dinheiro?", ele acrescentou intencionalmente. "Meu Deus, eu não posso me deixar ser pego, novamente, na mesma velha armadilha, não importa o que eu sinta por ela!".

Ela sentia pena por ele. Imaginando a situação. Ela juntou as mãos sobre o estômago. "Então o que você quer fazer, Inuyasha?", ela perguntou tranquilamente.

"Casar. Mas apenas no papel", ele acrescentou deliberadamente, os olhos escuros firmes e cheios de significado. "Apesar da atração física que eu senti por você no pasto aquele dia, eu não quero ter uma relação física com você. Vamos deixar isso claro desde o início. Eu quero um documento que te dê o direito de me vender essas terras. Em retorno, eu te darei um pagamento acima do valor de mercado, e te colocarei de volta nos estudos".

Soou justo o suficiente para Kagome, que estava extenuada de tensão sentimental. "E eu fico aqui, na minha própria casa", ela acrescentou.

"Não".

As sobrancelhas dela se arquearam rapidamente.

"Eu quero que você fique na minha casa, comigo", ele respondeu, "já que Kikyou e Kouga estarão na cidade. Embora esse seja um casamento legal, eu não quero que Kikyou saiba que eu sou só um marido no papel".

"Oh, entendo", ela respondeu. "Você quer que a gente finja que existe uma relação normal".

"Exatamente".

Ela não queria concordar. Ele a tinha ferido, feito observações horríveis, insultado-a e envergonhado-a como se ela fosse uma predadora. Mas ela precisava vender o rancho. Seria a fuga dela de uma pobreza sentimental de amor para onde não havia nenhuma esperança de reciprocidade.

"Certo", ela disse após um minuto. "Nós temos que fazer um teste sanguíneo e pedir uma licença no cartório civil?".

"Nós voaremos até Las Vegas e nos casaremos lá", ele disse a ela. "Assim que nós completarmos as manobras legais e Kikyou não estiver mais me enchendo a paciência, nós faremos um divórcio, que será fácil da mesma maneira".

Casamento fácil. Divórcio fácil. Kagome, com seus sonhos de amor correspondido e bebês para criar, sentiu a dor das palavras até a alma.

"Uma anulação evitará qualquer sugestão posterior de escândalo", ele continuou. "Você pode se graduar e achar alguém para compartilhar a vida. Ou parte dela", ele acrescentou com um sorriso zombeteiro. "Eu não acho que há alguém hoje em dia que ainda tenha ilusões sobre casamentos até a morte".

Os pais dela tinham se divorciado. Inuyasha tinha se divorciado. Mas Kagome viu casais ficarem junto e vivido apaixonado por anos. Os irmãos Houshi com seus casamentos felizes vieram imediatamente à mente dela.

"Eu não sou tão cínica", ela disse depois de um minuto. "E acho que crianças devem ter ambos os pais enquanto estão crescendo, se isso for possível. Bem", ela acrescentou, "desde que isso não se torne uma guerra diária".

"Sua família era assim?", ele perguntou suavemente.

Ela concordou com a cabeça. "Minha mãe odiava meu pai. Ela disse que ele não tinha nenhuma ambição, nenhuma inteligência, e que ele era tão enfadonho quanto uma lava-louça. Ela queria festas e feriados o tempo todo. Ele queria se acomodar com um bom livro e mordiscar um queijo".

Ela sorriu tristemente, lembrando-se dele, e teve que lutar contra as lágrimas fáceis que brotaram prontamente nos olhos.

"Não chore", ele disse seco.

Ela ergueu o queixo. "Eu não iria", disse asperamente. Ela se lembrou dele segurando-a no enterro do pai dela, murmurando palavras confortantes suavemente em seu ouvido. Mas ele tinha pouca paciência com emoções, como regra.

Ele respirou fundo. "Eu arrumarei tudo e te informarei quando nós tivermos que ir", ele disse.

Ela queria discutir, mas a hora disso já tinha passado. Ela concordou com a cabeça. Ele ficou esperando, mas quando ela não disse mais nada, ele voltou para o carro, entrou e foi embora.

* * *

Oláaaaaaaaaa gente, mais uma cap pra vocês dessa história que tanto amo! Espero que estejam gostando, mandem reviews, é mt bom sabr o que estão achando!

neherenia sereniti: Olha como o pai dela foi espertinho ao colocar essa cláusula hahahahahah e a ex dele tem tudo pra causar muuuuuuuita dor de cabeça, o que ta achando até agora?


	3. Chapter 3

Las Vegas ficava no meio do deserto. Kagome nunca tinha estado lá, e o local a fascinou. Não apenas porque fosse como uma cidade de neon, o resplendor se estendia até as pessoas que trabalhavam sob a luz noturna. Kagome achava o modo como as mulheres se vestiam na rua muito fascinante e quase caiu da janela do carro de luxo alugado por Inuyasha ao tentar olhar para elas. Mas quando Inuyasha disse a ela o que elas faziam para viver, ela desistiu de observar. Foi interessante descobrir que o que elas faziam era legal e que elas podiam até anunciar os próprios serviços.

"Aqui estamos", ele disse rudemente, parando em frente a uma das capelas de casamento noturnas.

Parecia chamativo, entretanto, assim como o resto. Inuyasha ofereceu um braço a ela, mas ela recusou, caminhando ao lado dele com a bolsa apertada na mão. Ela estava usando um terninho amarelo simples. Ela não tinha um véu ou mesmo um buquê, e sentia a omissão deles até os dedos dos pés. Era muito, muito diferente do modo como ela tinha pressentido que seria o dia de seu casamento.

Inuyasha não parecia notar ou se importar. Ele lidou com as preliminares, eles assinaram um documento e ele apareceu com um anel que ela nem sabia que ele tinha comprado. Cinco minutos mais tarde eles estavam oficialmente casados, com anel, um beijo frio e tudo. Kagome olhou para o marido e não sentiu nada, nem mesmo tristeza. Ela parecia entorpecida da cabeça aos pés.

"Nós vamos viajar direto de volta?", ela perguntou enquanto eles entravam no carro mais uma vez.

Ele deu uma olhada rápida para ela. Ela parecia destituída de emoção. Era o dia do casamento dela. Ele não tinha dado a ela uma escolha sobre o anel de casamento. Ele não tinha se oferecido para comprar um buquê. Ele nem mesmo tinha perguntado a ela se ela queria um casamento na igreja, que poderia ter sido organizado. Ele tinha estado olhando para o negócio sob seu próprio ponto de vista. Kagome merecia algo melhor do que esta junção fria, cínica.

"Nós podemos ficar em um hotel durante a noite, se você quiser, e assistir um show".

Ela não queria parecer ávida. O único show que ela já tinha visto tinha sido em um cinema em Victoria.

"Bem", ela disse indecisamente.

"Eu vou te apresentar ao 'bandido de um braço'", ele acrescentou, rindo com a expressão dela.

"Se você acha que nós podemos", ela murmurou, e isso era até onde estava disposta a se comprometer. "Mas eu não trouxe roupa para passar a noite".

"Sem problema. O hotel tem lojas".

E tinha mesmo. Ele comprou para ela um vestido, uma bolsa e todos os artigos de toalete que ela precisava. Ela notou que ele não comprou nenhum pijama, mas ela achou que isso não era nada de mais. De qualquer maneira, com certeza, eles teriam quartos separados.

Mas eles não tiveram. Havia muitas convenções na cidade, e eles conseguiram o último apartamento que o hotel tinha—um com uma cama king size e um sofá pequeno.

Inuyasha olhava fixamente para a cama com tristeza. "Desculpe", ele disse. "Mas é isso ou dormir no chão".

Ela limpou a garganta. "Somos ambos adultos. E é só um casamento no papel", ela gaguejou.

"Sim, é", ele brincou, mas os olhos escuros se estreitaram enquanto eles avaliavam a figura esbelta e perfeita dela e se lembrou da visão dela no pasto com a blusa aberta e a sensação dos seios dela apertados firmemente contra o peito dele.

Ela deu uma olhada rápida para cima, encontrando o olhar quente e fixo dele, cheio de intenções. Ela corou. "Eu não vou fazer sexo com você, Inuyasha", ela disse brevemente.

As sobrancelhas dele arquearam. "Eu pedi?", ele disse lenta e sarcasticamente. "Escute, querida, as ruas estão cheias de mulheres de primeiro nível, caso eu queira".

Os olhos dela soltavam faíscas para ele. "Não ouse!", ela disse furiosa. "Não se atreva, Inuyasha!".

Ele começou a sorrir. "Bem, bem, nós já estamos possessivos?".

"Essa não é a questão. Você fez um voto. Até que nós tenhamos isto desfeito, estamos casados". Ela olhou fixamente para os próprios sapatos. "Eu não vou correr atrás de um gigolô na minha noite de núpcias".

"Claro que você não iria". Ele se moveu para mais perto, as mãos achando a cintura pequena dela, e a trouxe suavemente para ele. A respiração dele tocava levemente a testa dela. "Eu posso ouvir a sua respiração", ele sussurrou. "Nervosa?".

Ela tragou. "Bem... sim... um pouco".

Os lábios dele tocaram o cabelo dela. "Não há necessidade. É uma cama grande. Se você não quiser, nada acontecerá".

De certa forma ela se sentia desapontada. Eles estavam legalmente casados. Ela o amava. Ele realmente não a queria mesmo?

Ele ergueu o rosto dela até os olhos escuros e curiosos dele. "Por outro lado", ele disse suavemente, "se você quiser saber como é, eu te ensinarei. Não haverá nenhuma consequência. E você irá gostar".

Ela sentiu as palavras até a pontinha dos dedos dos pés. Mas ela não iria ser conquistada tão facilmente, ainda que o necessitasse mais do que o próprio ar.

"Sem chance, é?", ele brincou depois de um minuto. "Certo. Que tal ir ao andar de baixo e tentar a sorte?".

"Por mim, certo", ela disse, ansiosa para ir a qualquer lugar longe daquela cama.

Então eles andaram pelo cassino e brincaram em todas as máquinas até o vinte-e-um. O brilho das fantasias dos dançarinos no palco fascinava Kagome, como tudo o mais nessa cidade de fantasia. Ela comeu bife bem passado, assistiu aos shows, e na maior parte do tempo foi maravilhoso porque Inuyasha a tratava como uma parceira estimada. De fato, era isso que ela era. Eles nunca tinham saído juntos em todos os anos que se conheciam. Nessa noite eles colocaram em dia o tempo perdido.

Eles subiram logo após a meia-noite. Kagome tinha exagerado nas piñas coladas, a única bebida que podia tolerar. Mas tinha menosprezado a quantidade de rum que o garçom do bar tinha colocado nelas. Ela estava se segurando na porta, para a diversão de Inuyasha.

Ele deslizou o cartão codificado na fenda e quando a luz verde piscante indicou que ela estava destrancada, ele abriu a porta.

"Casa, novamente", ele murmurou, saindo do caminho para deixá-la entrar.

Ela deslizou a alça do vestido preto de sobre o ombro. Como o resto do breve guarda-roupa, era o resultado das compras rápidas da tarde. Além do vestido para noite até o joelho, ela tinha uma camisola preta, extremamente reveladora, e nenhum robe. Ela esperava que Inuyasha fosse gentil o suficiente para deixá-la se despir na escuridão.

"Você pode tomar banho primeiro", ele convidou. "Eu ouvirei as notícias".

"Obrigada". Ela juntou o vestido com a roupa íntima e entrou no banheiro para se banhar.

Quando ela terminou, Inuyasha estava sentando na extremidade da cama. Ele tinha tirado tudo, exceto a calça comprida. Ele se levantou, e ela teve que suprimir um calafrio de prazer ao vê-lo nu da cintura para cima. Ele tinha braços musculosos e um tórax escuro e sensual com um tufo de pelos pretos enrolados através dele. O cabelo estava sobre a testa e bagunçado. Ele parecia lascivo porque precisava se barbear.

"Que bom que eu trouxe meu barbeador", ele brincou, levantando uma bolsa pequena que sempre levava quando viajava. "Tenho que me barbear duas vezes por dia". Os olhos escuros dele deslizaram sobre o corpo dela na camisola curta, demorando onde os braços dela estavam, defensivamente, cruzados sobre o tecido fino que não cobria os seios dela da visão dele. "Nós estamos casados", ele a lembrou. "E eu já vi a maior parte do seu corpo".

Ela limpou a garganta. "Qual lado da cama você gosta?", ela perguntou timidamente.

"O direito, mas eu não me importo com qualquer um dos dois. Você pode escolher primeiro".

"Obrigada".

Ela pôs a roupa descartada em uma cadeira e subiu depressa na cama, parando as cobertas na altura do queixo.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Fique assim mesmo", ele persuadiu, "e quando eu terminar, te contarei um bom conto de fadas".

Ela o encarou através de uma névoa rosada. "Eu provavelmente estarei adormecida. Nunca tinha bebido tanto".

Ele concordou com a cabeça devagar. "Isso pode ser uma boa coisa", ele disse enigmaticamente, e entrou no banheiro.

Ela não estava adormecida quando ele terminou. Ela tentou estar, mas a mente não cooperava. Ela perscrutou através das pestanas e o viu se mover em torno do quarto apagando as luzes. Ele tinha uma toalha ao redor dos quadris e quando ele apagou a última luminária ao lado da cama, ela o viu soltar a toalha e jogá-la na parte de trás da poltrona de vinil.

Ela enrijeceu quando ele se deitou ao lado dela e começou a se esticar preguiçosamente.

"Eu posso te sentir se eriçando", ele murmurou secamente. "É uma cama grande, querida, e eu não sou sonâmbulo. Você está segura".

Ela limpou a garganta. "Sim, eu sei".

"Então por que você está estremecendo?".

Ele rolou para cima e se moveu para mais perto. Ela podia sentir o calor do corpo dele através de sua camisola fina. Ela tremeu ainda mais quando a perna longa dele deslizou contra a dela.

"Estremecendo", ele continuou, e se moveu para mais perto, "e respirando como uma corredora olímpica". Ele deslizou um longo braço debaixo dela e a fez deslizar diretamente contra ele. "Eu ainda não me esqueci dos sinais de quando uma mulher me quer", ele sussurrou enquanto as mãos alisavam por sobre a camisola através do corpo dela. "E você me quer, Kagome".

Ela iria começar a protestar, mas a boca dele já estava cobrindo a dela. Ele girou e a puxou para ele, de forma que ela pudesse sentir o corpo nu dele completamente sobre o dela. Ele era firme e quente, e mesmo a inocência dela estava ciente de que ele a queria muito.

As mãos magras dele deslizaram pela barriga lisa dela, descendo até a junção das pernas longas dela. O dedo polegar dele foi entre as pernas dela e tocou suavemente em um lugar que ela não tinha sonhado que ele tocaria.

Ela o empurrou.

"Não", ele disse suavemente. "Não me empurre. Isto não vai doer. Vai fazer mais fácil quando eu te possuir". Os dedos dele eram lentos, sensuais e insistentes. Ela estremeceu, e a pressão cresceu. A boca dele provocou os lábios dela separados enquanto ele ensinava ao corpo dela a se render ao prazer que aumentava.

"Parece bom?", ele sussurrou.

"Sim", ela soluçou.

"Não lute contra", ele respirou. A boca deslizou até os seios dela e os explorou em um silêncio que cresceu tenso enquanto o movimento da mão produzia sensações cambaleantes que curvaram o corpo dela como um arco.

Ele estava fazendo algo. Não era mais o dedo dele agora, era uma parte do corpo dele, e ele estava se abaixando e empurrando, penetran...!

"Dói", ela sussurrou freneticamente.

"Assim", ele sussurrou, movendo-se rapidamente. Ele se moveu novamente, e ela estremeceu, mas não por causa da dor. "Sim, assim", ele disse depressa. "Assim mesmo, querida!".

Ela estava inconscientemente seguindo-o, deixando-o posicioná-la, estocando repetidamente. Ela sentia a pele dele correr contra a dela, ouvindo o sussurro suave que fazia a mente dela girar. Ela estava fazendo sons que não reconhecia, vindos do fundo da garganta, e se agarrando a ele com toda a força.

"Eu... quero...!", ela disse sufocando.

"Quer o quê?", ele disse, lutando para respirar. "O que você quer? Eu farei qualquer coisa!".

"Quero... a luz... acesa", ela conseguiu dizer.

"Oh, céus...", ele gemeu.

Ele tentou alcançar o interruptor, mas naquele momento, um choque de prazer o pegou de guarda baixa e penetrou seu corpo copo uma faca doce e quente. Ele desistiu de qualquer pensamento sobre luz e se dirigiu de encontro a ela com toda a força, segurando os quadris dela enquanto os dois entravam, juntos, na espiral de prazer. Ele a ouviu clamar o nome dele e agradeceu a Deus por ela poder sentir algo, porque o único pensamento são que ele tinha era que se ele não achasse sua liberação logo, iria morrer...

"Kagome!", ele gritou quando achou o que procurava, estremecendo e tremendo enquanto dava a si mesmo a doçura do êxtase.

As mãos dela o acalmaram quando ele desceu novamente, estremecendo após o ato. Ela afagou o cabelo dele e a nuca, com beijos apertados e tenros em suas bochechas, olhos e nariz.

"Foi bom", ela sussurrou. "Foi tão lindo, tão doce. Oh, Inuyasha, faça novamente!".

Ele não conseguia achar respiração suficiente para rir. "Querida, eu não posso", ele sussurrou rouco. "Não ainda".

"Por quê? Eu fiz algo de errado?", ela perguntou francamente.

Ele negou com a cabeça e beijou a boca suave dela. "O corpo do homem não é como o da mulher", ele disse suavemente. "Eu tenho que descansar por alguns minutos".

"Oh".

Ele a beijou preguiçosamente, estirando os músculos cansados e respirando fundo antes de trazê-la para mais perto contra ele novamente e suspirar.

"Doeu muito?'', ele murmurou cheio de sono.

"Um pouco, no princípio". Ela se esticou contra ele. "Céus, é como morrer", ela observou maravilhada. "E você não se importa se vai morrer, porque é tão bom". Ela riu maldosamente. "Inuyasha, acenda a luz", ela sussurrou.

"Eu achava que você era uma puritana", ele provocou.

"Não, acho que sou uma voyeur". Ela o corrigiu. "Eu quero olhar para você".

"Kagome!".

"E não finja estar chocado, porque sei que não está. Aposto que você quer me olhar, também".

"Realmente quero".

"Bem, e então?".

Ele acendeu a luz e jogou as colchas para longe. Ela olhou para ele abertamente, corando um pouco ao ver a nudez descarada dele. Ele não enrubesceu. Apenas olhou e olhou, fixamente, enchendo os olhos com a visão do corpo dela.

"Deus, que espetáculo", ele murmurou rouco. Ele estendeu os braços. "Venha aqui".

Ela entrou neles, sentiu-o posicioná-la e erguê-la, e então a abaixou sobre ele para que se ajustassem com uma intimidade lenta, sensual.

"Agora", ele sussurrou rouco, movendo as mãos até os quadris dela. "Vamos um observar o outro explodir".

"Vamos... agora?", ela sussurrou de volta, movendo-se lentamente junto com ele.

Ele concordou com a cabeça, porque não conseguia articular as palavras. Os olhos pretos brilhavam enquanto as sensações começavam a se formar de novo. Seu último pensamento consciente foi que ele nunca conseguiria ficar cansado dela...

Ele estava distante na manhã seguinte. Kagome tinha esperado uma nova e maravilhosa intimidade por causa da noite anterior, mas Inuyasha estava mais quieto e reservado do que ela já tinha visto alguma vez antes.

"Algo errado?", ela perguntou preocupada.

Ele encolheu os ombros. "O que poderia estar errado?", ele verificou o relógio. "É melhor nós irmos. Eu tenho um compromisso no escritório esta tarde, e não posso faltar. Já arrumou suas coisas?".

Ela anuiu com a cabeça, ainda um pouco confusa. "Inuyasha... você está arrependido por causa de ontem à noite, não é?", ela perguntou inquieta.

"Claro que não!", ele disse, e forçou um sorriso. "Eu apenas estou correndo para chegarmos em casa. Vamos".

E então eles partiram e foram para casa.

* * *

Oláaaaaaaaa pessoal, felizzzzzz 2018, que seja doce e leve para todos nósssss! Ai está mais um capítulo para vocês, espero que estejam gostando, mandem reviews, como eu disse é MUITO importante pra mim saber o que estão achando e pra saber se continuo a adaptar mais histórias como essa para vocês. Beijinhosss

neherenia sereniti: Oiiiiiiiiiiii, pois éeeee! A kagome é uma menina muito determinada e firme, mas até quando né? hahahahhaa acho que ainda vão passar uns apertos

valescasabrin187 : Oláaaaaaaaaaaa, seja bem-vindaaaaa, que bom que está gostandooo! O que achou desse capítulo ? Ainda teráaaa muitas emoções por vir hahahahaha


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome perscrutou novamente a aliança espessa de ouro em sua mão. Elas estavam de volta a Jacobsville por duas semanas, e ela estava vivendo em sua extensa mansão de tijolos agora. A empregada, a senhorita Kaede, já estava com Inuyasha há muito tempo. Ela era esbelta, amigável e secretamente tinha se divertido com a maneira arbitrária como Inuyasha tinha administrado seu casamento, mas não disse uma palavra. Ela cozinhava, limpava e ficava fora do caminho.

Kagome estava preocupada a princípio. Seu marido não usava a aliança, e ela não queria sugerir que ele o fizesse por medo de soar possessiva. Mas a fazia se sentir desconfortável pensar que ele não queria mostrar abertamente seu estado de casado. Com certeza ele não estava pensando em já ter um caso, estava?

Esse era um pensamento natural, porque apesar de seu ardor em Las Vegas na noite de núpcias, ele não a tinha tocado mais. Ele tinha sido cortês, atencioso e até afetuoso. Mas ele não a tinha tocado como um amante. Ele era como um amigo agora. Ele insistiu que eles vivessem em quartos separados sem dar qualquer explicação, e tinha se afastado ao ponto de não querer sequer tocar as mãos dela. E isso dava nos nervos de Kagome.

O comportamento dele começou a fazer sentido na manhã seguinte quando Kaede foi atender à campainha e um casal estranho entrou na casa como se fossem os donos do local.

"Onde está Inuyasha? Ele viu Kouga no banco e o convidou para almoçar", a mulher, uma morena impressionante, anunciou de modo taxativo. "Ele não disse que estaria de volta por esse horário, Kouga?", ela perguntou ao homem muito mais velho e ligeiramente calvo ao seu lado. Ele parecia pálido e sem saúde, e encolheu os ombros, como se não se importasse muito. Ele deu uma olhada rápida para Kagome com um sorriso de desculpas, mas parecia sem energias, até mesmo para falar.

"Eu não sei onde ele está. Acabei de chegar", Kagome disse. Ela estava muito consciente da própria aparência. Estava usando uma calça jeans, botas e uma camisa empoeirada, porque tinha ido verificar o pequeno rebanho que possuía. Ela cheirava a cavalos e a sua trança, assim como o resto do cabelo, não estavam tão limpos quando antes, quando ela tinha começado o trabalho.

"E quem é você, garota do estábulo?", a mulher perguntou com um sorriso zombeteiro.

Kagome não gostou da atitude da mulher, sua aparência muito elegante, ou o modo como ela cheirava a perfume caro com o qual parecia ter tomado banho.

"Eu sou a Sra. Inuyasha Taisho", ela respondeu com formalidade seca. "E quem você pensa que é para entrar na minha casa e me insultar?", ela acrescentou, para garantir, com faíscas nos olhos azuis.

A mulher estava chocada, não só pelo nome que ela tinha apresentado, mas também pela rápida hostilidade.

Ela escolheu desajeitadamente as palavras. "Eu sou Kikyou Taisho. Quer dizer, Kikyou Collins", ela emendou, falando em disparada e corando. "Eu não sabia que Inuyasha... tinha casado de novo! Ele não me disse nada sobre isto".

"Nós nos conhecemos há anos, mas estamos casados há apenas algumas semanas", Kagome respondeu, furiosa com Inuyasha por tê-la colocado nesta posição tão inesperadamente. Ele não tinha dito nada que a ex-esposa lhes faria uma visita. "Kaede, mostre a eles a sala de estar", ela disse à empregada esbelta. "Tenho certeza de que Inuyasha já vai aparecer", ela acrescentou seca. "Se você me dá licença, tenho coisas a fazer". Ela ofereceu ao homem um sorriso, porque ele não tinha sido indelicado, mas não disse nada a Kikyou. Ela tinha sido dilacerada pela pergunta severa da mulher.

Ela caminhou para a escadaria sem dar um olhar sequer para trás.

"Ela não é muito receptiva", Kikyou disse ao marido com um olhar frio na direção da escadaria.

"Ela não estava te esperando", Kaede disse com irritação. Ela nunca tinha gostado da ex Sra. Taisho e gostava menos agora. "Se você quiser esperar aqui, trarei café quando o Sr. Taisho vier".

Kikyou deu à empregada um olhar estreito. "Você nunca gostou de mim, não é, Kaede?".

"Eu trabalho para o Sr. Taisho, senhora", ela respondeu com dignidade. "Meus gostos e antipatias são da conta dele somente. E da Sra. Taisho, claro", ela acrescentou intencionalmente.

Enquanto o sangue aflorava às bochechas de Kikyou, a empregada saiu do cômodo e fechou a porta. Ela foi até a cozinha e quase colidiu com Inuyasha, que entrava pela porta dos fundos.

"Whoa", ele disse, parando-a. "O que te deixou desse jeito?".

"Sua ex-esposa acabou de entrar com o marido", ela disse severamente, notando a dor no olhar dele surgida com a declaração dela. "Ela já aborreceu a Sra. Taisho, que devolveu na mesma moeda", ela acrescentou com um sorriso.

Ele prendeu a respiração. "Bom Deus, esqueci de telefonar e dizer a Kagome que os tinha convidado. Ela está muito chateada?".

"Bem, senhor", Kaede riu, "ela perdeu a calma. Mas não ergueu a voz ou disse um palavrão, e ainda assim colocou Kikyou no devido lugar. Kikyou tinha dito que ela era uma garota de estábulo".

O rosto dele ficou frio e firme. "Como ela está?".

"Kagome?".

Ele agitou a cabeça. "Kikyou".

"Ela parece muito rica, muito altiva e muito bonita, da mesma maneira que costumava ser". Ela fez uma carranca. "Senhor, não vai deixar que ela te desequilibre novamente, não é?".

Ele não podia responder. A memória de Kikyou em sua cama o atormentava desde o divórcio, apesar do êxtase que Kagome tinha dado a ele na noite em que estiveram juntos.

"Não", ele disse tardiamente. "Certamente eu não vou dar a ela a corda para me enforcar".

"Deveria pensar em dizer isso a Kagome", Kaede meditou. "Ela não vai ficar nada bem com o choque que acabou de receber. Especialmente por causa do acordo de camas que há por aqui".

Ele abriu a boca ardentemente para responder, mas ela já tinha passado pela porta da cozinha. Ele ficou olhando na direção dela. A fraqueza de Kaede era irritante às vezes. Ela estava certa, o que não ajudava na situação.

"Traga uma bandeja de café para a sala de estar", ele berrou depois dela.

Não houve nenhuma resposta, mas ele assumiu que ela tinha ouvido. Assim como, provavelmente, metade do município.

Ele foi para a sala de estar, tentando não pensar sobre como iria ser afetado ao ver Kikyou. Ele não estava tão preparado quanto pensava. Foi um choque absoluto. Ela tinha vinte anos quando o tinha deixado, uma menina inconstante que gostava de paquerar e ter homens para comprar as coisas bonitas que desejava. Dez anos tinham se passado. Ela tinha trinta agora, e estava bonita como sempre, mais amadurecida, muito mais sensual. Os anos desapareceram e ele estava cheio de desejo dessa mulher que o provocava e tinha assumido o comando sobre ele completamente.

Ela viu a reação dele e sorriu de volta com o corpo inteiro. "Bem, Inuyasha, como você está?", ela perguntou se aproximando.

Com o marido assistindo, ela o alcançou e beijou em cheio na boca, sem se apressar. Ela riu suavemente quando ele não recuou. Ela podia sentir a tensão nele, e não era de rejeição.

Ele odiou que ela soubesse como ele se sentia, mas ainda assim não pôde resistir ao desejo de corresponder ao beijo. E ele fez, completamente. A habilidade dele deve tê-la surpreendido porque ele ouviu a arfada dela logo antes de erguer a cabeça.

"Nossa, você mudou, amado!", ela exclamou com uma risada rouca.

Ele observou os olhos dela, procurando por emoções, amor. Mas não havia lá. Nunca tinha havido. O que quer que seja que ele tivesse sentido por ela, Kikyou nunca tinha sido capaz de corresponder. O sorriso vitorioso dela devolveu, parcialmente, os sentidos dele. Dez anos tinham sido muito tempo. Ele tinha mudado, assim como ela. Ele não devia perder de vista o fato de que, apesar de seu corpo primoroso e beijos sedutores, ela o tinha deixado por um homem mais rico. E agora Inuyasha estava casado. Kagome era sua esposa, na total acepção da palavra.

Ele piscou. Por um espaço de segundos ele tinha beijado a ex-esposa, Kagome tinha fugido de sua mente. E ele se sentiu culpado.

"Você parece bem", ele disse a Kikyou. Os olhos dele foram dela para o amigo Kouga, ao longe. Ele estendeu a mão. "Como você está, Kouga?", ele perguntou, mas sem o calor que poderia ter usado antes do divórcio.

Kouga sabia disto e seu sorriso era cansado enquanto agitava a mão oferecida. "Eu estou bem, acho", ele disse. "Diminuindo a velocidade um pouco, mas já estava na hora. Como está?".

"Prosperando", Inuyasha respondeu com um sorriso lânguido e zombeteiro.

"Eu percebi", o homem mais velho disse agradavelmente. "Você fez um grande alvoroço no meio dos criadores, e ouvi dizer que uma das suas crias de dois anos vai estrear este ano nas corridas".

"Esse é o âmago da questão. Como está o negócio avícola?".

"Eu me desfiz da maior parte dos meus bens", Kouga disse. E fez uma careta. "Eu estava tão ocupado viajando que não percebi que tinha perdido controle até haver uma briga por causa de uma procuração e eu perdi", ele acrescentou sem olhar para Kikyou. "Então eu tive um golpe secundário, e até as minhas ações não valem mais a pena. Estamos vivendo confortavelmente por causa de dividendos de várias fontes".

"Confortavelmente dificilmente é a palavra", Kikyou ridicularizou. "Mas nós temos uma posse premiada remanescente que pode nos ajudar a entrar nos negócios novamente. Essa é uma das razões de estarmos aqui hoje". Ela sorriu flertando com Inuyasha, que parecia muito desconfortável, e deliberadamente se debruçou contra a escrivaninha dele em uma pose sedutora. "Quando você se casou, Inuyasha? Foi quando ouviu que nós viríamos aqui?".

O rosto dele endureceu. "Esse, dificilmente, é um motivo para se casar".

"É o que me pergunto. Sua nova noiva é terrivelmente jovem, e parece preferir o ar livre a ser uma anfitriã. Ela não foi muito amigável. Ela é a menina da fazenda cujo pai acabou de morrer? Ela não está nem no seu nível social, está?".

"Oh, eu não diria isto", veio uma voz da entrada.

Inuyasha girou a atenção para a esposa e não a reconheceu. O cabelo loiro descia ao redor dos ombros, limpo e brilhante, e ela estava usando um vestido de seda que fez até Kouga olhar fixamente para ela.

Ela estava usando maquilagem adequada, e perfume na medida certa. Os olhos de Inuyasha desceram através das longas e elegantes pernas dela e sentiu o corpo inteiro ficar rígido com a lembrança de como tinha se sentido ao beijá-la. O rosto dele refletiu a memória, para a consternação de Kikyou.

Kagome entrou, o corpo gingando graciosamente, e tomou Inuyasha possessivamente pelo braço. Ela estava muito contente por ter comprado este vestido exclusivo para se vestir para Inuyasha. A ocasião não tinha surgido antes, então ela o tinha guardado. "Eu pensei que você tivesse esquecido o convite", ela disse preguiçosamente, olhando para Kikyou. "Nós nos casamos muito recentemente, sabe", ela acrescentou com afeto indulgente.

O rosto de Kikyou corou novamente com a perda de paciência. Ela cruzou as pernas enquanto se debruçava de volta na escrivaninha. Os olhos dela se estreitaram. "Casaram muito recentemente, nós ouvimos. Eu só estava perguntando a Inuyasha qual o motivo da pressa".

Kagome sorriu afetadamente e a mão alisou a barriga. "Bem, estou certa de que você sabe como ele é impetuoso", ela murmurou com voz rouca, e não olhou para cima.

O gesto foi o suficiente. Kikyou parecia que iria sufocar.

Inuyasha ficou surpreso com o controle imediato da situação pela esposa, e seus instintos protetores. Ele tinha sido horrível com ela, e aqui estava ela salvando seu orgulho. Ele tinha passado do limite com Kikyou novamente, e aqui estava Kagome para trazê-lo de volta à segurança. Considerando a frieza dele com ela desde o casamento, e o fato de ela ter sido pega de surpresa hoje, era incrivelmente amável da parte dela.

O braço dele se contraiu ao redor da cintura dela e ele sorriu para ela com aprovação genuína. "Uma criança foi a nossa primeira prioridade, mas nós meio que colocamos o carro na frente dos bois", ele acrescentou, mentindo por entre os dentes enquanto ajudava-a a seguir com a mentira. "Nós estamos esperando um filho".

Kouga parecia melancólico enquanto Kikyou fungou. "Eu teria gostado de uma criança", ele disse a eles. "Mas, não era para ser".

"Crianças são um incômodo", Kikyou murmurou. "Pequenas irritações que crescem".

"Você teve sorte da sua mãe não ter pensado assim", Kagome devolveu suavemente.

Kikyou se levantou. Ela tinha esperado uma presa fácil, e estava conseguindo, até que a venenosa noiva-criança tinha entrado e atrapalhado tudo. As coisas não estavam indo de maneira nenhuma como ela tinha planejado. "Kouga já te falou sobre o cavalo de corrida? Ele desejava que você estivesse disposto a ir até Corpus Christi conosco e dar uma olhada nele, Inuyasha", ela disse, indo diretamente ao ponto. "Ele é um vencedor comprovado, com boa linhagem, e nós não te roubaremos. Faremos um bom preço".

Por que ele não tinha percebido que Kikyou poderia ter um motivo escondido quando Kouga tinha se convidado junto com Kikyou para o almoço? Ele tinha pensado que ela tinha sugerido isso inesperadamente porque quisesse vê-lo novamente, talvez porque tivesse lamentado o divórcio. Mas era exatamente como nos velhos tempos. Ela estava atrás do dinheiro e o via como um meio de fazer o ninho dela—e de Kouga. O corpo dela o tinha cegado novamente. Furioso, ele trouxe Kagome para mais perto. "Eu não acho que Kagome se sentiria bem de viajar agora mesmo", Inuyasha respondeu, continuando com a ficção da gravidez.

"Nós não temos que levá-la conosco", Kikyou disse seca.

Kouga riu. "Kikyou, eles são recém-casados", ele disse com um embaraço notável. "O que você está tentando fazer?".

"Essa seria a _minha_ próxima pergunta, Sr. Collins", Kagome respondeu tranquilamente. "Embora eu tenha que dizer a você, agora mesmo, que o meu marido não viaja sem mim". Ela pegou as mãos dele nas dela, e ele ficou surpreso de ver como ela estava fria, e como era possessiva.

"Oh, você, com certeza, não acha que _eu_ estou atrás do seu marido", Kikyou a ridicularizou. "Eu... nós... apenas queremos ver nosso cavalo de corrida em boas mãos. Ninguém entende de cavalos puros-sangues como Inuyasha". Ela mudou de postura, para fazer efeito. Ela tinha uma forma perfeita e não se importava de deixar isto aparecer sempre que possível, se fosse em benefício próprio. "Você deve estar muito insegura em seu casamento, querida, se não confia que seu marido saia das suas vistas com uma mulher casada e o marido dela. E essa é uma declaração bastante triste sobre a sua relação".

Kagome corou. Ela podia dizer que Inuyasha estava de repente com suspeitas. Ele olhou para ela com olhos estreitos, como se tivesse levado a fundo o insulto de Kikyou. E sua mão estava morta na dela, como se ele não sentisse nada quando a tocava.

Kagome sentiu a retirada dele. Ela puxou os próprios dedos. A pretensão era demais, ela decidiu. "Inuyasha e eu só estamos casados há duas semanas", ela disse.

"Sim, querida, mas se você está grávida, isso dificilmente significa que vocês só dormiram juntos depois que se casaram, ou será que eu não sei contar?", ela perguntou intencionalmente.

A afirmação pôs Kagome entre a cruz e a espada. Ela não podia admitir que ela e Inuyasha só tivessem dormido juntos depois do casamento, a menos que ela quisesse ser considerada uma mentirosa por causa da gravidez. Ela deu uma olhada rápida para Inuyasha, que tinha começado o engodo, mas não estava ajudando-a agora. De fato, ele parecia estar odiando estar amarrado a ela quando Kikyou estava no comando. O marido dela não parecia ser ciumento mesmo. Era um pensamento assustador para uma mulher apaixonada pelo marido cujos motivos para o casamento tinham sido suspeitos desde o início, e que admitira que ainda sentia algo poderoso pela ex-esposa. Ele tinha dito, também, que não tinha nenhum amor a oferecer a Kagome; somente afeto.

"Além disso, não é como se eu estivesse tentando acabar com o seu casamento", Kikyou continuou. "Kouga e eu estamos em uma posição financeira terrível. Essa é a razão pela qual nós temos que desistir de todas as nossas posses por todo o Texas e nosso cavalo de corrida. Ainda que Inuyasha não queira comprar o cavalo, ele pode ser capaz de nos ajudar a achar alguém que o queira. Com certeza ele não vai deixar de nos dar um pequeno conselho, pelos velhos tempos, certo? É apenas Corpus Christi , afinal, não é um país estrangeiro. Significa apenas uma noite longe de casa".

Inuyasha estava oscilando, então Kikyou avançou sobre Kouga e se jogou contra ele com um sorriso sedutor, como se estivesse fazendo uma oferta. "Diga a ele, querido", ela disse lenta e sedutoramente.

O rosto de Kouga ficou de um vermelho vivo enquanto olhava para ela e se movia desconfortável. "Vamos, Inuyasha", ele disse. "O estábulo onde está o cavalo fica na beira da estrada, a mais ou menos dezesseis quilômetros de onde nós moramos. Nós temos vários quartos. Você pode passar a noite e voltar amanhã". Ele deu um sorriso fraco. "Nós realmente não temos condições de esperar mais. Eu tive alguns problemas de saúde, então tenho que arranjar isso agora. Nós fomos bons amigos um dia, Inuyasha".

 _Você está sendo feito de idiota,_ Kagome queria gritar. _Ela está usando-o para chegar até você, ela está subornando ele com o corpo para te persuadir até Corpus Christi para que assim ela possa te seduzir a comprar aquele cavalo._

Inuyasha sentia a tensão em Kagome. Os olhos dele se estreitaram enquanto olhava para ela abaixo e reconheceu o ciúme, a desconfiança. Ele estava se sentindo muito ameaçado por Kikyou, e estava desconcertado pela indecisão tempestuosa que seus próprios sentimentos faziam por dentro dele. Ele se sentia preso entre as duas mulheres, uma que ele queria ao ponto da loucura e a outro que tinha descartado seu coração e agora parecia desejá-lo novamente—apesar do próprio marido.

Ele foi do rosto fixo de Kagome até o rosto bravo de Kikyou persuadindo-o e se sentiu oscilar.

"A sua esposa não te tem em um cabresto, não é?" Kikyou perguntou intencionalmente.

* * *

Oláaaaaaa pessoal, se manifestem quem está lendo, pleaseeeeee! espero que tenham gostado

neherenia sereniti : ele não tinha era nada hahahahaha só uma desculpa, mas olha como o trem desandou tudoooo! kkkkkkkkkk espero que esteja gostando


	5. Chapter 5

O orgulho masculino se impôs. "Eu posso me dar um dia ou dois", Inuyasha disse a Kouga com um clarão significante para o rosto corado de Kagome. "Afinal, nós somos pessoas civilizadas. E o divórcio foi anos atrás. É estúpido guardar rancor".

Kikyou irradiou. Ela tinha ganhado e sabia disso. "Que coisa boa de dizer, Inuyasha. Mas você sempre foi um doce".

Kagome se sentiu deixada de lado. Os outros dois assumiram o comando da conversa, e num instante eles estavam se recordando dos velhos tempos e conversando sobre pessoas que Kagome não conhecia. Ela despejou o café nas xícaras, que uma enfadada Kaede tinha trazido na bandeja com bolo, e os serviu para os convidados. Mas ela podia ser invisível, pela atenção que Inuyasha dava a ela. Depois de alguns minutos ela se desculpou e deixou o cômodo, sem estar realmente certa de que ele notaria a ausência dela.

Kaede foi na direção da cozinha, levando a bandeja, à frente de Kagome, murmurando para si mesma que os homens não podiam ver o que estava debaixo de seus próprios narizes. Normalmente Kaede divertia Kagome quando conversava consigo mesma, mas ela estava extremamente preocupada hoje para notar.

Ela subiu os degraus e foi até o quarto que ocupava sozinha e começou a empacotar as próprias coisas. Se Inuyasha estava indo embora, ela também estava. Ela já tinha aguentado o suficiente, já estava cansada de ser uma pessoa extra na vida dele, na casa dele. Se ela tinha alguma esperança de que ele pudesse um dia aprender a amá-la, ela tinha virado pó com a chegada da ex-esposa dele. Qualquer um podia ver como ele ainda se sentia sobre ela. Ele estava tão obcecado que nem tinha notado Kagome assim que Kikyou tinha relampejado aquele sorriso falso para ele. Bem, deixe-o partir com a ex-esposa, sob o pretexto que quiser, e boa sorte para eles!

Levou dez minutos para que ela terminasse. Ela tirou o vestido que usava e colocou calça jeans, um top de tricô e as botas. Ela trançou o cabelo e se olhou no espelho. Sim, ela ficava melhor assim. Ela poderia ter sido uma garota da cidade um dia, mas agora ela era apenas uma rancheira pobre. Ela podia ter a aparência que quisesse, e Inuyasha, com certeza, não sentiria falta dela se ela partisse, não quando Kikyou estava pronta, disposta e à mão.

Aparentemente ele não se importava por Kikyou ainda estar casada, gananciosa, e apenas usando-o para fazer lucro com o cavalo. Deus sabia que ele tinha condições de comprá-lo, e a mulher parecia não se importar de vender a ele por um preço um pouco abaixo para recompensá-lo.

Ela estava observando as gavetas para ter certeza de que não tinha deixado nada para trás quando a porta se abriu e Inuyasha entrou.

Ele esperou encontrá-la chorando. Ela tinha natureza sensível e ele tinha sido indelicado com ela, especialmente no andar de baixo na frente dos convidados. As observações da Kikyou tinham feito ele se sentir como uma posse de Kagome, e ele tinha reagido instintivamente jogando Kagome para escanteio. Agora ele se sentia culpado. Sua consciência o tinha beliscado quando ela saiu com uma quieta dignidade, sem ao menos olhar para ele, e ele tinha vindo para encontrá-la, confortá-la, desculpar-se por fazê-la se sentir inoportuna. Mas aparentemente iria levar um pouco mais do que uma desculpa, se aquelas malas indicavam as intenções dela.

"Indo a algum lugar?", ele perguntou educadamente, e sem sorrir.

"Estou indo para casa", ela disse com um orgulho silencioso. "Você e eu sabemos que isso foi um engano. Você pode ter o divórcio quando quiser. O testamento exigia apenas um casamento no papel. A propriedade é minha agora e prometo a você que não irei vendê-la para qualquer empreendimento que possa ameaçar os cavalos".

Ele não estava preparado para isso. Ele olhava fixamente para ela com sentimentos misturados.

"É uma casa grande", ele disse, porque não conseguiu pensar em qualquer outra coisa para dizer.

"Você e Kaede não sentirão minha falta. Ela está ocupada com assuntos domésticos e você nunca está aqui, de qualquer maneira". Ela não encontrou os olhos dele enquanto dizia isto, porque não queria que ele visse o quanto as ausências frequentes dele a faziam se sentir indesejada. "Eu pensei em ter um cachorro".

Ele riu friamente. "Para substituir um marido?".

"Não é difícil substituir um marido que nem dorme comigo...!", ela parou, como uma estátua, quando percebeu que a porta estava aberta e Kikyou estava ali mesmo, escutando.

O cessar abrupto da conversa e o olhar horrorizado dela o fez girar para olhar, também.

Kikyou não estava nem envergonhada. Sorriu vitoriosa. "Estava procurando um banheiro. Desculpe se interrompi alguma coisa".

"O banheiro é no corredor de baixo, como você sabe, a terceira porta à direita", Inuyasha disse brevemente.

"Obrigada, querido". Os olhos dela percorreram o rosto pálido e as malas de Kagome, e ela sorriu novamente enquanto os deixava.

O rosto de Inuyasha não tinha nenhuma expressão. Kagome ergueu a mala. "Eu levarei isso comigo. Se você não se importaria, poderia pedir a um dos seus homens que entreguem o resto das minhas coisas? Eu ainda tenho meu Bronco na garagem, certo?".

"Não fiz nada com ele".

"Obrigada".

Ela passou por ele. Ele pegou o braço dela, e sentiu a firmeza e tensão nela.

A respiração dele era morna na testa dela. "Não vá", ele disse por entre os dentes.

Ela não se permitiu fraquejar, ser pega em um triângulo sórdido. Kikyou o queria, e ele sempre a tinha amado e não fazia nenhum segredo disto. Kagome era uma pessoa extra na vida dele. Ela não se ajustava à situação.

Os olhos azuis escuros dela se ergueram para os olhos marrons dele. "A pena não é uma boa razão para se casar. Assim como um testamento não é. Você não me ama, não mais do que eu não te amo", ela acrescentou, mentindo por entre os dentes, porque ela sempre o adoraria. Os olhos dela se abaixaram, "eu não quero mais ficar aqui".

A mão dele soltou o braço dela como se estivesse enojado. "Saia, então, se é isso o que quer. Eu nunca teria me casado com você, em primeiro lugar, a não ser que eu sentisse pena de você".

O rosto dela estava muito mais pálido agora. "E há o modo como você se sente sobre a sua ex-esposa", ela devolveu.

Ele a encarava divertido. "Sim. Há Kikyou".

Doeu ouvi-lo admitir. Ela passou por ele sem olhar para cima. O corpo dela estava tremendo, o coração estava estourando dentro do peito. Ela não queria partir, mas não tinha escolha, tinha sido forçada a isso. Mesmo quando ela descia pela escadaria, pôde ouvir a voz questionante e suave de Kikyou ao falar com Inuyasha.

Kagome se dirigiu à porta da frente, e uma voz a chamou da sala de estar.

"Bom Deus, você não está partindo, está?", Kouga perguntou espantado. "Não é por nossa causa, é?".

Ela o encarou sem expressão. "Sim, estou partindo. Você é tão vítima quanto eu, acho", ela disse.

A boca dele se abriu para refutar, mas a tristeza em seus olhos matou as palavras. Ele encolheu os ombros e riu brevemente. "Acho que sim. Mas eu já vivo com isso há dez anos, desde que tomei Kikyou de Inuyasha com o meu talão de cheques. Engraçado como a vida te faz pagar por ter ferido outras pessoas. Você pode conseguir o que quer, mas terá que viver com isto. Algumas escolhas carregam com ela o castigo".

"Não é mesmo?", ela devolveu. "Adeus".

"Ela realmente não o quer", ele disse suavemente, de forma que a voz não se elevou. "Ela quer um modo de voltar a viver tão bem quanto costumávamos, com um orçamento ilimitado. Eu perdi minha conta bancária, então me tornei desnecessário. É o dinheiro o que ela quer, não o homem. Não desista se você o ama".

Ela ergueu o queixo. "Se ele me amasse, eu ficaria, e lutaria até meu último suspiro", Kagome respondeu. "Mas ele não me ama. E eu não sou valente o suficiente para ter meu coração arrancado todos os dias da minha vida, sabendo que ele olha para mim e deseja ela".

Kouga estremeceu.

"É isso o que você tem feito por dez anos, não é?", ela continuou com sensibilidade. "Você é muito mais valente do que eu, Sr. Collins. Acho que você a ama tanto que não se importa".

"Não é amor", ele disse friamente, com o maior desprezo por si próprio que ela já tinha ouvido na voz de um homem.

Ela suspirou. As necessidades dos homens eram estranhas e inexplicáveis para ela. "Acho que ambos não temos sorte". Ela deu uma olhada rápida em direção à escadaria com os olhos ficando escuros com dor. "Que tola eu fui de vir para cá. Ele disse que não tinha nada para me dar. Exceto riqueza. Que vida vazia teria sido".

Kouga Collins fez uma carranca. "O dinheiro não significa nada para você, não é?", ele perguntou como se não pudesse compreender uma mulher que desejasse um homem pobre.

Ela olhou para ele. "Tudo que eu queria era que ele me amasse", ela disse. "Não há pobreza pior do que ser privado da única pessoa com a qual se importa no mundo". Ela fez uma pequena careta e virou o rosto. "Cuide-se, Sr. Collins".

Ele a viu ir embora, viu a porta se fechar como a tampa de um caixão. _Oh, seu tolo,_ ele pensou, _Inuyasha, você é um tolo por desistir de uma mulher que te ama assim!_

Kagome se ajeitou na antiga casa sem grandes dificuldades, a não ser o fato de que agora sentisse ainda mais a falta do pai. Ela sentia falta de Inuyasha. Ele não ficava muito em casa, provavelmente porque estava tentando evitá-la, mas pelo menos ele tinha dado a ela a ilusão de pertencer a algum lugar.

Ela olhou para as mãos nuas enquanto lavava os pratos. Ela tinha deixado as alianças para trás, as duas, sobre a cômoda. Ela se perguntou se ele já as tinha achado. Ela não tinha mais nenhuma razão para usar a aliança já que não era mais uma esposa. Inuyasha tinha se casado com ela porque não queria que Kikyou soubesse como ele se sentia sobre ela. Mas a ex-esposa estava tão ávida para tê-lo de volta que um homem cego poderia ver. Ele nunca tinha feito segredo de seus sentimentos por Kikyou. Que ironia a ex-esposa dele ter voltado justamente agora, depois de todo esse tempo, quando Kagome poderia ter tido alguma pequena chance de ganhar seu coração. Kikyou entrou e assumiu o comando sem lutar. Ela imaginava se poderia esquecer o olhar nos olhos escuros de Inuyasha enquanto olhava fixamente para a ex-esposa com tal dor e desejo. Ele ainda a amava. Era impossível não saber isto. Ele poderia ter gostado de dormir com Kagome, mas mesmo assim, ele nunca tinha mostrado nenhum grande desejo de repetir a experiência.

Ela colocou os pratos no lugar e foi assistir às notícias da noite. O pai dela gostava dessa hora do dia quando tinha acabado o trabalho e eles comiam e depois ele podia se sentar com uma xícara de café e ver as notícias. Ele e Kagome discutiam sobre os eventos do dia e então desligavam a televisão e liam. Ela tinha sentido a falta disso na casa elegante de Inuyasha. Era vazia e fria. A televisão ficava no escritório dele, não na sala de estar, e ela nunca tinha se sentido confortável de entrar lá para assisti-la. Lá ela não tinha nenhum dos seus livros favoritos, e os livros dele eram todos sobre cavalos, gado e genética. Ele não lia biografias, também, e havia alguns best-sellers de capa dura que pareciam nunca terem sido abertos.

Inuyasha não tinha tempo para ler por prazer, ela supunha. A maior parte de seu material parecia ser relacionada a negócios.

Ela se enrolou na poltrona do pai com lágrimas brotando nos olhos. Ela não tinha deixado as lágrimas fluírem em todo o tempo em que tinha estado casada, e não iria desmoronar agora, também, mas sentia vontade de expressar um pouco da tristeza que sentia enquanto não havia ninguém para ver.

Ela tocou de leve a lágrimas, perguntando-se por que Inuyasha tinha tentado impedi-la de partir já que ele disse que não a queria mais. Talvez fosse o pensamento de terminar o casamento tão rápido. Devia ser difícil para o orgulho de um homem admitir que tivesse falhado mais uma vez como marido.

Depois de um tempo, ela se levantou e colocou um filme. Era um que ela já tinha visto meia dúzia de vezes, mas ela apenas queria o som como companhia. Ela tinha que pensar no que iria fazer pelo resto da vida. Neste momento, ela estava certa de que não conseguiria não morrer de fome se lutasse para manter o pequeno rancho de gado. Ela não tinha o capital para o trabalho, as instalações adequadas ou dinheiro para negociar mais gado. O melhor caminho seria apenas passar a coisa toda para Inuyasha antes que ela quebrasse, e usar o capital de confiança que a mãe tinha dado a ela para pagar por uma graduação. Com isso, ela poderia achar um trabalho e se sustentar. Ela não precisaria da ajuda de ninguém; muito menos de um marido relutante. Não havia pensão no Texas, mas Inuyasha tinha consciência e iria desejar mantê-la depois do divórcio. Ela gostaria de poder dizer a ele que não precisava do dinheiro.

Os planos temporários dela se fixaram em sua mente, ela voltou à atenção para o filme. Era bom para ter as coisas definidas.

Inuyasha Taisho não tinha nada definido, muito menos na mente. Ele estava a caminho de Corpus Christi com Kouga e Kikyou, apenas entendendo a metade do que ouvia no rádio enquanto seguia o casal, eles no Mercedes deles, e ele no seu próprio Lincoln.

Ele podia ter ido no carro com eles; algo que ele achava que Kikyou estava desejando secretamente. Mas ele queria estar só. A ex-esposa dele tinha estragado tudo com sua reaparição intempestiva. Os insultos dela fizeram com que ele fosse cruel com Kagome, que não tinha nada dele, exceto dor. Ele a tinha forçado a se casar com ele, ela querendo ou não, tinha seduzido-a em uma febre de desejo, e então tinha trazido-a para sua casa e literalmente tinha ignorado-a por duas semanas. Pensando agora, ele não conseguia explicar o próprio comportamento irracional.

Desde a noite que ele tinha passado com Kagome, seu único pensamento é que tinha sido lindo fazer amor com ela. Ele nunca tinha sonhado que poderia querer alguém tanto assim. Mas os seus próprios sentimentos o tinham assustado por serem tão intensos, e ele tinha se afastado dela. A intervenção de Kikyou tinha sido o golpe de misericórdia, criando um muro entre ele e Kagome.

Mas desejo não era a única coisa que ele sentia por sua jovem esposa, e pela primeira vez ele teve que admitir isto. Ele se lembrou de Kagome aos dezesseis anos, abraçando um filhote de cachorro, ferido por algum menino cruel com um tiro de rifle, e chorando com raiva enquanto insistia que Inuyasha a levasse até o veterinário. O filhotinho tinha morrido, e Inuyasha tinha confortado a jovem menina cujo coração parecia que iria se partir. Kagome sempre tinha sido assim com as coisas pequenas e impotentes. O coração dela abraçava o mundo inteiro. Como ele poderia tê-la machucado tanto, uma mulher assim?

Ele gemeu alto. E se perguntou se tinha perdido a razão com o retorno de Kikyou. Ele tinha temido porque achava que ainda estava apaixonado por Kikyou. Mas ele não estava. Ele soube disto, de repente, quando viu Kagome com lágrimas nos olhos e a mala na mão. Kagome tinha vivido com ele por duas semanas, e ele nem a tinha tocado desde a noite de núpcias. Ele pensou sobre isso com incredulidade. Agora ele tinha percebido o que o próprio comportamento tinha mascarado. Ele teve medo de se apaixonar tão profundamente por ela como tinha sido com Kikyou. Só que Kagome não era uma mercenária. Ela o desejava, e parecia ter vergonha de se sentir desse modo. Mas ela tinha um coração terno, e se importava com ele. Se ele tentasse, poderia tê-la feito amá-lo. O pensamento, uma vez temido, era agora a essência do céu.

Porém, era muito tarde. Ele a tinha deixado ir e ele não conseguiria trazê-la de volta. Ele a tinha perdido. O que diabos ele estava fazendo dirigindo para Corpus Christi com duas pessoas das quais ele nem gostava?

Enquanto ele pensava, percebeu que eles já estavam saindo dos limites da cidade. Era muito tarde para voltar agora. Ele faria o que tinha prometido, pensou, mas depois disto, iria até a casa de Kagome. Ele iria trazê-la de volta, custasse o que custasse.

Se apenas fosse tão fácil assim. Eles tinham acabado de sair do carro na mansão de tijolos brancos de Collins quando Kouga gemeu e caiu. Ele morreu ali mesmo no gramado verde antes que a ambulância pudesse chegar, apesar do esforço que Inuyasha tinha feito para reavivá-lo. Ele tinha sofrido outro derrame.

Kikyou ficou em pedaços e Inuyasha se viu na posição irônica de organizar um enterro para o segundo marido da ex-esposa, e seu amigo de outros tempos.

Em casa, Kagome ouviu sobre a morte de Kouga Collins; estava por toda a parte nos rádios. Ele tinha sido um homem proeminente na indústria avícola do estado, sendo famoso e querido. Seu enterro tinha sido grande e muitas pessoas importantes tinham comparecido. Kagome viu recortes de jornal com Inuyasha apoiando o lamento da viúva. Ela não conseguia imaginar aquela mulher de olhos frios sofrendo com a morte do marido. Se Kikyou estava chorando, era porque a política do seguro de vida de Kouga provavelmente tinha perdido a validade.

Kagome se repreendeu por esses pensamentos nada caridosos e jogou o jornal no lixo. Bom, uma coisa era certa, Inuyasha Taisho pediria o divórcio para se recasar com a mulher que realmente tinha amado. Se Kikyou fosse o que ele desejava, ele deveria tê-la. Kagome se lembrava de ter dito a Kouga Collins que ela não era valente o suficiente para ter o coração arrancado todos os dias por toda a vida, sabendo que ele olharia para ela e desejaria outra pessoa. Pobre Kouga, tinha sido exatamente isto o que ele tinha feito, firmemente, por dez longos anos. Kagome ofereceu uma oração muda a ele. Pelo menos agora talvez ele tivesse paz.

Duas longas semanas se passaram, sem uma palavra de Inuyasha. Na manhã seguinte Kagome foi ver o advogado da família e pediu a ele que iniciasse o processo de divórcio. Isso significava que ela teria que mexer no seu pequeno capital de confiança para pagá-lo, mas ela não se importava com isso. Ela queria que Inuyasha fosse feliz.

"Isto não é prudente", o advogado tentou aconselhá-la. "Você está chateada e ele também. Você deveria esperar, considerar cuidadosamente a situação".

Ela agitou a cabeça. "Eu fiz tudo o que podia fazer. Quero as ações prontas para a minha assinatura para entregá-las a Inuyasha, junto com os documentos do divórcio. Estou jogando a toalha. Kikyou está livre agora e Inuyasha merece um pouco felicidade. Deus sabe que ele esperou muito tempo para tê-la de volta".

O advogado estremeceu enquanto olhava para a mulher vulnerável e pálida sentada na frente dele. Ela sofria, julgando pela magreza do rosto e pelos olhos azuis sombrios. Ele não conseguia imaginar um homem louco o suficiente para não corresponder a um amor tão violento e abnegado. Mas se ela estava certa, tinha sido exatamente isso o que Inuyasha Taisho tinha feito. Ele suspirou interiormente. Isso é o que eu chamo de dar pérolas aos porcos! Alguns homens não sabem a sorte que têm.

"Eu deixarei tudo pronto até amanhã de manhã. Você está absolutamente certa?".

Ela anuiu com a cabeça.

"Então considere feito".

Ela o agradeceu e foi para casa. A casa estava muito vazia e ela se sentia da mesma forma. Havia uma nova vida à frente dela. Ela esteve fechando uma porta velha para abrir uma nova para o amanhã. O pensamento ficou firme na mente até a manhã seguinte quando começou a vomitar como se estivesse morrendo. Foi então até o escritório do advogado para assinar os documentos, mas estava muito doente para viajar.

Temerosa de estar com algum vírus que a impedisse de se mudar, ela marcou uma consulta na Dra. Lou Coltrain, recentemente casada e membro da comunidade médica local.

Lou a examinou, fez perguntas pertinentes e começou a assobiar suavemente quando Kagome começou a olhar para ela com horror.

"Deve ter sido na noite de núpcias", Lou disse, sarcástica, "porque você está casada há apenas um mês e eu conheço Inuyasha Taisho, ele não a teria tocado até que o anel estivesse no lugar".

"Lou, você é terrível!", Kagome gemeu, corando.

"Bem, eu sou, também". Ela bateu levemente no ombro da mulher mais jovem. "Faltam duas semanas para fazer os testes que digam algo concreto. Volte então. Mas enquanto isso, cuide da medicação que você toma e descanse bastante, porque eu já vi muita gravidez para me confundir. Parabéns".

"Obrigada. Mas você, hmm, não vai dizer nada, certo?", Kagome perguntou suavemente.

"Seu segredo está seguro comigo". A médica riu. "Quer fazer uma surpresa, não é?".

"Isso mesmo", Kagome disse imediatamente, pensando a surpresa que poderia ter sido.

"Volte e me veja em duas semanas", Lou repetiu, "e eu te mandarei para Jack Howard em Victoria. Ele é o melhor obstetra que eu conheço, e é muito mais perto do que Houston".

"Obrigada, Lou".

"Às ordens".

Kagome foi para casa sobre uma nuvem de medo, apreensão e alegria. Ela estava quase que certamente grávida, e seu casamento estava em frangalhos. Mas ela sabia o que iria fazer. Primeiro ela deveria achar um jeito de ir para Houston, achar um apartamento e arrumar um emprego. Ela tinha dado as ações da propriedade do pai e a petição de divórcio para o advogado para que ficasse à disposição. Presumivelmente, ele já as tinha enviado para Inuyasha em Corpus Christi aos cuidados da Sra. Collins, de luto. Ela havia cortado as ligações dos dois e não havia mais volta.

Desavisada do que acontecia em Corpus Christi , Kagome partiu para Houston na manhã seguinte, trabalhando dolorosamente em um futuro sem Inuyasha enquanto um homem alto com olhos escuros e chocados via uma petição de divórcio e xingava até ficar rouco.

Inuyasha pegou o telefone, inconsciente do olhar fixo e chocado de Kikyou, e discou o número do telefone do advogado, que era também um amigo.

"Miouga, que diabos está acontecendo?", ele exigiu saber, agitando os documentos de divórcio no receptor. "Eu não pedi a ela as ações do rancho, e, com certeza, não me lembro de ter pedido o divórcio!".

"Calma, cara, acalme-se", Miouga disse firmemente. "Ela disse que era a melhor coisa para os dois. Além disso, você está voltando com a Kikyou".

"Eu estou?", ele perguntou chocado.

"Foi o que a Kagome disse para mim. Olhe bem, Inuyasha, você está abandonando uma boa mulher. Ela não pensou em si mesma nenhuma vez. Era o que você desejava, queria, precisava e que o faria feliz que ela considerou quando organizou tudo. Ela disse que te daria a chance de ter toda a felicidade que tinha perdido há dez anos, e que estava contente por você".

"Contente por mim". Ele olhou para os documentos e deu uma olhada rápida, irritado, para a Kikyou que estava tentando há duas semanas, mesmo de luto, emaranhar Inuyasha em sua teia novamente. Ela não tinha conseguido sucesso. Ele estava desenredando as finanças de Kouga para ela, e elas estavam em uma incrível bagunça. Tinham feito-o perder um tempo que ele não queria gastar aqui, mas por causa do Kouga ele tinha feito isto. Agora ele apenas queria ir para casa e recuperar a esposa, mas ele estava segurando a prova de que ela não queria ser recuperada.

"Ela sabia que você ficaria muito feliz em ter o assunto resolvido antes de voltar", ele continuou. "Escute, se você não contestar o divórcio—e por que iria, certo? — eu posso arrumá-lo em um instante".

Inuyasha hesitou, respirando deliberadamente para que não começasse a xingar a plenos pulmões. As palavras nas páginas borraram sua visão e ele se lembrou da última vez que tinha visto Kagome. Ele se lembrou de novo das coisas cruéis e odiosas que tinha dito a ela. Não era nenhuma maravilha que ela estivesse se divorciando dele. Ela não sabia como ele se sentia; ele nunca tinha dito a ela. Ela achava que ele a odiava. Que piada!

"Você pode parar isto para mim durante algumas semanas?", ele pediu ao advogado. "Eu tenho algumas coisas para arrumar aqui para a viúva do Kouga, e eu não posso voltar para casa por uma semana, possivelmente por mais tempo".

"Eu posso, mas ela não vai gostar", Miouga disse.

"Não diga a ela".

"Inuyasha..."

"Não diga a ela,'' ele repetiu. ''Deixe-me voltar primeiro".

Houve um suspiro pesado. "Se ela me perguntar, preto no branco, não vou mentir".

"Então tenha certeza de não dar a ela a oportunidade de te perguntar".

"Eu vou tentar".

"Obrigado".

Ele desligou. Sentia náuseas. Deus, que bagunça ele tinha feito na própria vida!

Kikyou se moveu para o lado dele e se debruçado contra seu braço, usando um fino negligee. "Pobre querido, ela está te deixando?", ela perguntou suavemente. "Eu sinto muito. Por que você não vem comigo para cima para que eu te beije até que você melhore?".

Ele olhou para ela como se não tivesse ouvido direito. "Kikyou, seu marido foi enterrado na semana retrasada", ele disse.

Ela deu de ombros. "Ele tinha ficado sem dinheiro e quase não conseguia mais andar sozinho". Ela sorriu de um modo superficial, pueril, e ele percebeu que ela era exatamente assim—infantil. Ela não tinha nenhuma profundidade de emoções mesmo, havia apenas coisas que queria e que precisava satisfazer como sabia melhor, com o próprio corpo. Ele tinha vivido com ela por dois anos, desejado-a por mais dez, e ele não sabia o tipo de pessoa que ela realmente era até que se envolveu com Kagome. Agora ele podia ver a real diferença entre as duas mulheres.

Ele removeu a mão dela de seu braço. "Eu tenho algumas coisas para terminar", ele disse a ela. "Nós conversaremos mais tarde. Certo?".

Ela sorriu. "Certo, amado".

* * *

neherenia sereniti: essa Kikyou não presta mesmoooo! tadinha da kag! O que ta achando? hahahahahaha será que Inu agora vai largar de ser trouxa?


	6. Chapter 6

Foram mais dez dias até que Inuyasha conseguisse resolver os problemas na vida de Kouga e colocado os negócios dele seguramente nas mãos de um bom advogado local. Kouga tinha um advogado, mas o homem tinha sido evasivo e quase impossível de se localizar. Finalmente foi necessário uma ameaça de litígio para que ele entregasse os documentos necessários. E posteriormente, o homem—que tinha uma formação em direito de uma interessante, mas desacreditada universidade estrangeira—desapareceu. Não era de se admirar que Kouga tivesse perdido a maior parte do dinheiro. O charlatão tinha desviado. Por sorte ainda havia o suficiente sobrando, que acrescentado ao seguro de vida, manteria Kikyou bastante segura, se fosse cuidadosa.

Foi somente quando ele explicou as coisas a ela que então ela percebeu que ele não iria pedi-la em casamento e acabou caindo na real.

"Mas você me ama", ela exclamou. "Sempre amou. Olhe como você se casou depressa com aquela criança apenas para que eu não pensasse que você ainda arrastava um bonde por mim!".

"Pode ter sido assim no começo", ele respondeu tranquilamente. "Mas não foi como terminou. Eu não tenho condições de perdê-la agora".

"Oh, ela tem dinheiro, acho".

Ele fez uma carranca. "Não. Ela não tem onde cair morta nesse mundo. Você sempre atribui ao dinheiro a causa de todas as decisões?".

"É claro que sim", ela disse, e sorriu vagamente. "A segurança é a coisa mais importante no mundo. Eu não tinha nada quando era criança. Passei fome às vezes. Prometi a mim mesma que não passaria por isso de novo". Ela fez um gesto desajeitado com o ombro. "Foi por isso que eu te deixei, sabe. Você estava ficando com dívidas e eu fiquei assustada. Eu te amava, do meu modo, mas havia Kouga e ele tinha muito dinheiro e me queria". Ela sorriu. "Eu não tive nenhuma escolha, realmente".

"Não creio que você tivesse". Ele estava se lembrando de Kagome que não tinha nada, e estava dando a ele a única coisa de valor que possuía, as ações das terras, para que ele não tivesse nenhuma ameaça de um vizinho perigosamente ruidoso. Ele deveria se amaldiçoar por tê-la deixado sair da sua casa em primeiro lugar.

"Eu me senti meio que com pena dela", ela acrescentou pensativamente. "Ela não é sofisticada, não é? Ela tinha medo de mim". As sobrancelhas dela se encontraram. "Por que você não dormia com ela?".

Ele evitou os olhos dela. "Isto não é da sua conta".

"É, de certo modo. Você não dorme comigo, também. Por quê?".

Ele fez uma careta. "Eu não te quero", ele admitiu relutantemente. "Sinto muito".

"Você queria antes", ela recordou. "Você me desejava o tempo todo. Eu achei que a minha partida iria te matar".

"Cheguei muito perto disso. Mas as coisas mudaram". Os olhos dele ficaram tristes e quietos. "Eu sinto muito, Kikyou. Pela sua perda, por tudo".

"Kouga não era um mau homem", ela disse. "Eu gostava dele. E acho que sentirei sua faltarei, de um certo modo". Ela olhou para cima. "Você está certo de que não me quer?".

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

Ela suspirou e sorriu novamente. "Bem, então é isto. Pelo menos eu terei dinheiro o suficiente para as minhas necessidades, graças a você. E ainda sou jovem o suficiente para fazer um bom terceiro casamento!".

Com isso, ele disse adeus e voltou para o hotel onde estava dormindo. Era agradável ter o peso das finanças desastrosas de Kikyou fora de seus ombros, embora ele tivesse gostado de arrumar a bagunça. Agora ele iria ir para casa e cuidaria dos próprios problemas.

Ele olhou para a petição de divórcio e as ações, e seus olhos se estreitaram. Kagome não tinha perdido tempo algum ao devolver o rancho para ele. Ele fez uma carranca. Onde ela iria viver sem a casa?

Ele pegou o telefone e discou o número do advogado, mas foi informado de que Miouga estava no tribunal em um caso e que ele não poderia falar com ele. Realmente preocupado agora, ele discou para o número da fazenda. Chamou duas vezes e a linha foi conectada. Ele começou a falar. Na mesma hora uma voz mecânica informou que o número tinha sido desligado.

Frustrado e preocupado, o próximo telefonema foi para a própria casa, onde achou Kaede.

"Certo, que diabos está havendo? Aonde Kagome foi?", ele exigiu saber sem preâmbulos.

"Ela não me deixou ligar para você", Kaede disse fria. "Eu implorei, mas ela não cedeu. Dei minha palavra. Não podia voltar atrás".

"Onde ela está?".

"Ela se foi", veio a resposta concisa. "Disse que você tinha as ações e que Bankotsu e Jankotsu ficariam de olho no lugar até que você fizesse os outros arranjos, mas você teria que pagá-los".

"Oh, para o inferno o rancho!", ele retrucou. "Onde ela está?".

"Tomou um táxi até a rodoviária. Pegou um ônibus para Houston. E não sei aonde ela foi depois de lá".

A esperança surgiu. "Houston! Kaede, você é uma maravilha!".

"Há, hmm, outra coisa. A enfermeira que trabalha para a Dra. Lou Coltrain é minha prima. Parece que Kagome foi ver a Dra. Lou antes de deixar a cidade. Se você não achá-la em breve, terá que procurar por duas pessoas em vez de uma", ela disse, e desligou.

Ele olhava fixamente para o telefone inexpressivamente e sentiu todo o sangue drenar de seu rosto. Kagome estava grávida? Ele pensou na noite de núpcias e percebeu que nenhum dos dois tinha pensado em precauções. Sua Kagome iria ter um bebê, e o tinha deixado! Que idiota ele tinha sido!

Ele ligou para o aeroporto. Houston era um bom lugar para começar, graças a Kaede, que o tinha dispensado de horas seguindo pistas. Mas era uma cidade grande, e ele não sabia por onde começar. Ele se amaldiçoou por todas as coisas dolorosas que tinha dito a ela. Não podia ser muito tarde para convencê-la do quanto ele se importava, não podia ser!

Ele logo percebeu como seria impossível localizar Kagome em Houston. Ela tinha pouco dinheiro, que acabaria logo se não conseguisse um emprego. Ele tinha que achá-la depressa, então foi diretamente a um dos melhores e mais conhecidos detetives de Houston, e disse a ele tudo o que sabia sobre Kagome, incluindo sua descrição.

"Você tem uma fotografia da sua esposa, Sr. Taisho?", Miroku Lassiter perguntou ao homem do outro lado da escrivaninha. Um antigo guarda-florestal do Texas, Miroku, tinha feito sua agência do nada, e agora tinha reputação nacional por fazer o impossível.

A pergunta surpreendeu Inuyasha, que não a esperava. Ele parecia desconfortável. "Não", ele disse.

O outro homem não disse nada, mas seus olhos estavam fixos e curiosos. O que não era de se estranhar já que na mesa atrás da escrivaninha de Lassiter havia uma fotografia da família do detetive, a esposa atraente e os dois filhos jovens que se pareciam muito com ele.

"Nós somos recém casados", Inuyasha se sentiu constrangido a explicar. "Foi um casamento rápido".

Miroku não disse uma palavra. Estava ocupado anotando coisas. "Ela fugiu, Sr. Taisho?", ele perguntou de repente, e seus olhos pretos alfinetaram o outro homem.

Inuyasha respirou bravo e com força. "Sim", ele disse por entre os dentes. "Eu fiz algo estúpido e mereço perdê-la. Mas não acho que posso suportar, mesmo assim". Ele se debruçou para frente e apoiou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos em uma posição de derrota. "E ela está grávida", ele acrescentou por entre os dentes.

Os apuros de Inuyasha soavam muito familiar a Miroku Lassiter. Ele sabia tudo sobre mulheres grávidas que fugiam.

"Nós a acharemos", Miroku disse ao homem, agora não tão distante. "Você nos deu boas dicas, nós vamos verificar. Onde posso te encontrar?".

Inuyasha deu o nome de um hotel local. "Eu ficarei lá esperando seu contato", ele acrescentou, e tinha o olhar de um homem que planejava ficar lá até a virada do século se fosse necessário.

"Certo. Eu cuidarei disso". Ele se levantou e eles apertaram as mãos. "Mulheres precisam de muita ternura. Elas se machucam facilmente, e guardam segredos", ele disse surpreendentemente. "Mas se isso ajuda, você aprenderá a lidar com elas com o tempo".

Inuyasha sorriu. "Obrigado".

Miroku encolheu os ombros. Ele sorriu de volta. "Estou casado há muito tempo. Ninguém começa no paraíso. É necessário trabalhar para isto".

"Eu me lembrarei disto. Espero que eu consiga começar com o pé direito agora".

Foram necessários dois dias para que Miroku localizasse Kagome em uma pequena pensão nos subúrbios de Houston. Durante aquele tempo, Inuyasha tinha perdido o sono e tinha se atormentado pensando em todas as coisas que poderiam ter acontecido a sua errante esposa grávida. Isso não melhorava seu humor, ou sua aflição.

Quando Miroku ligou, ele ficou nas nuvens. Ele não desperdiçou nenhum segundo para chegar à pensão da Sra. Harper, mas quando parou em frente à entrada com o Lincoln que tinha alugado no aeroporto quando tinha chegado a Houston, ele não sabia o que dizer. Ele olhava fixamente para a grande casa branca com desejo e apreensão. Sua esposa estava lá, mas não o queria. Ela tinha tentado se divorciar dele, tinha se mudado para cá e se esforçado para apagar a presença dele na vida dela. Ela não tinha dito nenhuma palavra sobre a gravidez. O que ele teria que dizer a ela para acabar com a dor que tinha causado em seu coração?

Ele saiu do carro e abordou a casa lentamente. Os passos eram arrastados, porque ele temia o que estava por vir. Ele subiu os degraus e tocou a campainha. Uma rechonchuda e sorridente mulher de idade avançada abriu a porta.

"Em que posso ajudar?", ela perguntou educadamente.

"Sou Inuyasha Taisho", ele disse com tom de voz baixo. "Minha esposa está morando aqui, creio. O nome dela é Kagome".

"A senhorita Higurashi é sua esposa?", ela perguntou perplexa. "Mas eu estou certa de que ela tinha me dito que não era casada".

"Ela é casada, sim", ele respondeu. E retirou o chapéu Stetson cor de creme, tardiamente, e deixou a mão vazia cair para o lado do corpo. "Eu gostaria de vê-la".

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e o franziu. "Bem, ela não está aqui no momento", ela disse. "Ela foi ver um novo filme de aventura no shopping. Com o Sr. Coleman".

Ele pareceu vagamente homicida. "Quem é o Sr. Coleman?", ele perguntou brevemente.

"Ele mora aqui, também", ela gaguejou nervosa com o brilho negro dos olhos dele. "Ele é um jovem muito agradável..."

"Qual o shopping e qual o filme?", ele exigiu.

Ela disse a ele. Não se atreveu a não dizer.

Ele entrou de volta no carro, bateu a porta e saiu.

"Oh, céus, oh, céus", Sra. Harper murmurou. "Será que eu não deveria ter mencionado que Souta tem onze anos de idade..."

Tristemente desavisado da idade do companheiro de 'encontro' de Kagome, Inuyasha dirigiu para o shopping, estacionou o carro e foi diretamente para o cinema. Por sorte, o filme tinha justamente acabado e as pessoas estavam saindo da sala em três saídas. Ele ficou de pé, observando, até que Kagome apareceu.

Ela estava conversando com um menino pequeno com um boné de beisebol, o rosto animado, sorrindo. O coração dele saltou quando a viu sair do grande edifício. Ele a amava. Não sabia. Ele honestamente não sabia até então. O coração dele se acelerou de modo descontrolado, mas os olhos começaram a arder com uma silenciosa, alerta e vigilante adoração.

Kagome estava muito longe para ver a expressão dele. Mas quando o viu, parou como uma estátua no meio do caminho. O menino estava dizendo algo, mas ela não estava escutando. O rosto estava totalmente branco.

Inuyasha a abordou, alerta a qualquer movimento súbito. Se ela tentasse correr, ele a pegaria antes que ela desse três passos.

Mas ela não fugiu. Ergueu o queixo como se estivesse se preparando para uma batalha e as mãos apertaram com força a bolsa pequena que ela segurava contra a cintura da saia jeans.

"Oi, Kagome", ele disse quando já estava próximo.

Ela olhou para ele cautelosamente. "Como você me achou?", ela perguntou.

"Eu não achei. Uma agência de detetive que a achou".

Ela parecia ainda mais pálida. "Eu assinei todos os documentos necessários", ela disse seca. "Você está livre".

Ele enfiou as mãos, bem fundo, nos bolsos. "Estou?".

Kagome girou para Souta e deu a ela uma nota de cinco dólares. "Por que você não volta lá e brinca no fliperama por um minuto ou dois enquanto eu falo com este homem, Souta?", ela perguntou.

Ele sorriu amplamente. "Claro senhorita Higurashi, obrigado!".

Ele saiu disparado.

"Então você veio com um menino, não com um outro homem", Inuyasha murmurou distraidamente.

Ela corou. "Como se eu fosse confiar de novo no meu julgamento para homens! A mãe do Souta está no trabalho, então eu me ofereci para trazê-lo ao cinema".

"Você gosta de crianças, não é?", ele perguntou, e seus olhos eram muito suaves enquanto desciam até a cintura dela. "Isto é uma sorte".

"Não é assim que eu chamaria", ela disse obstinadamente.

Ele suspirou. Não sabia o que dizer, mas esse, certamente, não era o lugar ideal para conversar. "Olha, por que você não busca o menino e nós não voltamos para a pensão? Você veio dirigindo?".

Ela agitou a cabeça. "Nós pegamos um ônibus da cidade". Ela queria discutir, mas ele parecia que iria bater o pé quanto a isso. Ela não podia entender por que ele estava aqui, quando Kikyou estava livre. Talvez fosse isso o que ele queria explicar. Ela parecia não ter nenhuma escolha a não ser fazer como ele tinha dito.

"Um ônibus na cidade!", ele murmurou, na condição em que está! Mas ele não ousou mencionar que sabia sobre a gravidez. Não ainda. "Traga o menino", ele disse seco. "Vou te levar para casa".

Ela foi achar Souta, e Inuyasha os levou até a pensão. Souta agradeceu e se foi. A Sra. Harper apareceu, mas um clarão firme de Inuyasha a despachou logo para longe.

Ele fechou a porta atrás de si e se sentou em uma cadeira no quarto de Kagome, enquanto ela se sentava na cama um pouco nervosa.

"Onde está Kikyou?", ela quis saber.

"Em Corpus Christi , eu acho", ele disse. "Estou sozinho".

"Não ficará só por muito tempo", ela o lembrou. "Você se casará novamente".

"Eu já sou casado", ele disse tranquilamente. "E tenho uma esposa jovem e muito bonita".

Ela corou. "Eu me divorciei de você".

Ele negou com a cabeça. "Eu parei o divórcio".

"Por quê?", ela perguntou miseravelmente, os olhos eloquentes em um rosto que parecia uma folha de papel de arroz. "Você não tem que ficar casado comigo agora que ela está livre!".

Ele estremeceu. Ele ergueu a mão e tocou na bochecha dela, mas ela o empurrou para longe.

Ele evitou o rosto dela e ficou olhando fixamente para o chão. "Eu não quero me casar novamente com a Kikyou".

Ela olhou fixamente para a face dele, sem estar convencida. "Você nunca conseguiu se esquecer dela, Inuyasha", ela disse tristemente. "Você mesmo tinha dito que essa era parte da razão pela qual estava se casando comigo, para que ela não soubesse como você tinha sofrido desde que ela tinha se divorciado de você".

"Talvez fosse aquela velha história de querer o que não se pode ter, ou a ideia de que a grama do vizinho é sempre mais verde", ele aventurou.

Ela retraiu uma respiração longa. "Ou talvez você apenas nunca tenha deixado de amá-la", ela acrescentou, e os olhos dela que procuravam os dele eram melancólicos e tristes. "Oh, Inuyasha, nós não podemos nos obrigar a amar. Temos que nos conformar com o que podemos ter nessa vida". Os olhos dela foram para o chão. "Eu voltarei a estudar para me formar e serei feliz".

Os olhos dele deslizaram até os dela. "Sem mim?", ele perguntou abruptamente.

Ela não estava certa do quanto ele sabia. Ela piscou e juntou os pontos que ela sabia. "Kikyou não quer se casar com você?", ela perguntou cheia de suspeitas.

"Quer mais do que nunca", ele afirmou.

"Então qual é o problema? ''.

"Eu te disse. O problema é que eu não quero me casar com ela".

"Eu não entendo", ela disse desconfortável.

Ele sorriu melancolicamente. "Eu costumava invejar os homens que levavam seus filhos para acampamentos e viagens de pescas com eles. Eu nunca pensei que poderia ter um filho meu. Mas uma menina seria bom, também. Eu acho que as meninas podem pescar e caçar como os meninos, se desejarem". Os olhos dele se ergueram para os dela. "Você gosta de atirar, se eu me lembro bem".

"Eu não gosto de caçar", ela respondeu desconfortável com o modo como ele estava falando sobre crianças. Ele não podia saber...

Ele deu de ombros. "Eu te ensinei a fazer tiro ao pássaro".

"Certo, mas eu não os cozinho".

Ele riu. "Mas isso não suaviza em nada".

"Eu sei qual o objetivo do tiro". Ela retraiu outra respiração. O modo como ele a estava tocando fazia os dedões do pé dela formigam. "Kikyou poderia mudar de ideia sobre ter uma criança".

Ele fez que não com a cabeça. "E ainda que fizesse, ela não os desejaria ou amaria. Você irá. Você vai querer nossas crianças e vai mimá-las se eu não tomar cuidado". Os olhos dele se ergueram. "Kaede já está esperando ansiosamente por isto. Ela comprou um processador de alimentos para fazer comida fresca para o bebê".

Ela corou. "Ela está botando o carro na frente dos bois".

"Não, não está", ele disse com um sorriso. "Uma parente dela trabalha como enfermeira no consultório da Dra. Lou Coltrain".

"Oh, meu Deus!", ela disse com uma explosão.

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Eu sei. O mundo não vai acabar porque você não me contou". Os olhos dele escureceram. "Eu sinto muito por ter dificultado as coisas a ponto de você achar que não podia me contar".

Ela o encarou. "Eu não vou voltar".

Os ombros dele pareceram cair. "Eu sei que cometi muitos enganos", ele disse. "Mas você tem que levar algumas coisas e consideração. Até algumas semanas eu achava que ainda estava apaixonado pela minha ex-esposa. Eu tive que vê-la novamente para perceber que era uma ilusão. A realidade com Kikyou era muito áspera depois de você".

"Eu não entendo".

"Não?", ele suspirou. "Bem, Kagome, eu suponho que tenha criado uma imagem idealizada dela depois que ela partiu. O que foi embora é sempre melhor do que o que ficou".

"Você não agia como alguém que não estava mais apaixonado pela ex-esposa", ela o lembrou de todas as coisas dolorosas que ele tinha dito a ela num instante de fúria.

"Foram necessárias duas semanas em Corpus Christi para me curar", ele retrucou. Ele se debruçou para frente e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e olhou fixamente para o chão. "Ela é superficial", ele disse olhando para Kagome. "Superficial, egoísta e mimada. E eu tinha ficado tanto tempo longe dela que tinha esquecido. Partiu meu coração quando percebi que você tinha ido embora porque achava que eu ainda queria Kikyou ao invés de você. Eu sinto muito por isto".

"Você não pode evitar desejar outra pessoa..."

"Eu quero você, Kagome", ele disse com um sorriso inquisitivo.

Ela apertou as mãos com firmeza na cintura. "Você só está tentando se dar bem, não é? Você sabe sobre o bebê, sabe como eu me sinto por você e sente pena de mim".

O coração dele saltou. "Como você se sente?", ele a incitou a falar.

"Você sabe que sou apaixonada por você", ela disse, evitando o olhar penetrante dele. "Que sou, desde os meus dezessete anos".

O coração dele não estava saltando mais, tinha parado. Ele mal podia respirar. A voz dele tinha sido roubada.

Ela encolheu os ombros enquanto assumia que o silêncio dele era devido ao arrependimento que sentia por ela, porque ele não tinha nada a oferecer a ela. "Vergonhoso, não é? Eu ainda era uma criança. Eu não conseguia nem deixar os meninos me beijarem, porque ficava pensando em você. Eu vivi como uma freira por todos estes anos, esperando e desejando, e tinha que acabar assim... você foi forçado a se casar justamente quando sua ex-esposa estava livre novamente".

Ele não sabia que ela o amava. Ele sabia que ela o desejava, o que era uma coisa completamente diferente. Ele ficou atordoado por um momento, então desarmado e por último exultante.

"Eu sinto muito", ela disse com uma respiração longa. "Acho que ambos estamos aprisionados".

"Você precisará de algumas roupas de maternidade", ele observou, limpando a garganta. "Roupas para vestir quando dermos festas. Afinal, eu sou um homem rico. Não vamos querer que as pessoas pensem que eu não tenho condições de te vestir corretamente, não é?".

Ela fez uma carranca. "Eu não vou voltar..."

"Eu posso transformar o terceiro quarto de convidados em um berçário", ele continuou, como se ela não tivesse falado nada. "É ao lado do dormitório principal, e nós podemos deixar a porta aberta de noite. Eu colocarei um monitor, também", ele acrescentou pensativamente. "Se o bebê tiver qualquer problema durante a noite, posso colocar um alarme próximo a nossa cama. Ou poderíamos conseguir uma enfermeira pelos primeiro meses. Você gostaria?".

Ele a tinha deixado muda com seus planos. "Eu não tinha pensado nada sobre isto", ela gaguejou.

"Você não quer uma vida estável para o nosso bebê, com uma mãe e o pai que o ama?", ele persistiu.

Ele tinha tirado o chão dela com a última pergunta. O que ela poderia dizer? Claro que ela queria uma vida estável para sua criança. Mas se Inuyasha ainda amasse Kikyou, que tipo de vida poderia ser?

Os olhos dela refletiam todas as preocupações. Ele tocou a bochecha dela, e então alisou para trás o cabelo bagunçado. "Eu estava tentando viver no passado porque não tinha um presente, ou um futuro, a menos que você conte fazer dinheiro como futuro. Isso não é mais verdade. Eu tenho algo para esperar ansiosamente agora, algo que me desafia, me faz continuar". Ele sorriu. "Acho que Kaede me fará sofrer durante uma semana, me fará pagar pelo modo como te tratei. Eu não terei permissão para esquecer nenhuma das coisas imundas que te disse, e ela queimará o pudim de banana todas as vezes que eu a pedir que faça". Ele suspirou. "Mas valerá a pena, apenas se você voltar para casa, Kagome. Kaede está toda radiante com o pensamento de ter um bebê em casa".

"Nós já discutimos sobre isto", ela começou.

Ele se curvou e tocou os lábios ternamente nos dela. "Para falar a verdade não", ele murmurou. "Abra os seus lábios um pouco, eu não posso te saborear assim".

"Eu não que..."

"Hmm, assim", ele sussurrou suavemente, e aprofundou o beijo.

Ela se esqueceu do que estava tentando dizer a ele. Os braços dela se enroscaram ao redor do pescoço dele e ela deixou que ele a erguesse acima das pernas, de forma que ele pudesse segurá-la suavemente contra o corpo dele. Ele era gentil, lento e muito firme. Quando ele finalmente ergueu a cabeça, ela não podia mais pensar.

"Eu vou gostar de ser pai", ele a assegurou. "Eu não me importo de te fazer companhia quando os dentes estiverem nascendo, quando tiver que dar mamadeiras ou trocar as fraldas".

"Isso é bom".

Ele sorriu. "Você tem muito para empacotar?".

"Apenas algumas saias, blusas e sapatos. Mas eu não disse que vou com você".

"O que está te impedindo de voltar?", ele perguntou suavemente.

"Você não me explicou por que não quer Kikyou de volta".

"Oh. Isto". Ele deu de ombros. "Eu não a amo. E não estou certo de que já tenha feito isso um dia. Eu a desejava, mas há uma grande diferença entre luxúria e amor".

"Você está certo disso?".

"Considerando o tipo de homem que eu sou—acho que você já deve me conhecer bem—você acha que sou capaz de fazer amor com uma mulher quando estou apaixonado por outra?".

Ela observou os olhos dele. "Bem, não, acho que não. Você é bem antiquado para essas coisas".

Ele concordou com a cabeça. "Então como eu poderia ter feito amor tão completamente com você naquela única vez se eu ainda estivesse realmente apaixonado por Kikyou?".

"Estou certa de que a maioria dos homens não recusaria algo que fosse oferecido".

"Nós estamos falando sobre mim. Eu faria isso?".

Ela fez uma careta. "Não".

"Sendo esse o caso, fazer amor com você foi como uma declaração minha, não foi?".

Sim, era verdade. A respiração dela ficou presa. "Oh, meu Deus. Eu nunca tinha pensado isto".

"Nem eu, até que estava a caminho de Corpus Christi", ele admitiu. "Eu chamei de culpa, remorso e de emoção fora de propósito, neguei para mim mesmo e para você. Mas no fim, eu voltei porque te amo. E você não estava lá". Ele sorriu tristemente. "Eu pensei que você lutaria com a Kikyou. Nunca esperei que fugisse".

"Eu não achei que você me queria. As mulheres só lutam quando sabem que são amadas. Eu não era". Ela observou os olhos dele, fascinada. "Será que você gostaria de... dizer?".

Ele fez uma careta. "Para falar a verdade não".

"Oh".

"Mas eu poderia. Se é tão importante". Ele olhou para baixo, para a barriga dela. "Eu acho que as crianças gostam de ouvir isto, também, não é?".

Ela concordou com a cabeça. "O tempo todo".

Ele limpou a garganta. "Certo. Dê-me um minuto para me acostumar à ideia".

Ela sorriu com excitação e exultação crescentes. "Você pode ter o tanto que precisar".

"Certo. Eu... amo você".

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Eu amo você", ele repetiu, e desta vez soou como se quisesse realmente dizer isto. Ele olhava fixamente para ela, maravilhado. "Por Deus, eu te amo", ele sussurrou rouco. "Com todo o meu coração, Kagome, ainda que não tivesse percebido isso".

Ela se moveu para mais perto e deslizou o rosto contra a garganta quente dele, enrolando-se nele como uma gatinha. "Eu também te amo, Inuyasha".

Ele sorriu trapaceiramente, olhando fixamente além da cabeça dela para a porta. Ele não tinha esperado que fosse tão fácil confessar suas emoções mais profundas. Ele nunca tinha feito isto antes, nem mesmo com Kikyou. Os braços dele se fecharam ao redor dela. "Acho que nós não somos as primeiras pessoas que já se apaixonaram".

"Mas parece que é assim, não é?", ela perguntou lentamente. "Oh, Inuyasha, eu queria que meu pai ainda estivesse vivo, então ele saberia".

A mão dele alisou o cabelo dela. "Ele sabe, Kagome", ele disse próximo à testa dela, a voz profunda, baixa e amorosa. "De alguma forma, estou certo de que ele sabe".

Ela se enrolou mais junto dele. "Talvez ele saiba".

* * *

Oiiiiiiiiiiiiii gente, mil desculpas pela demora, viajei de férias por duas semanas, e não imaginei que não conseguiria postar, mas aqui está o penúltimo cap dessa história que TANTO AMO! Espero que gostem .

neherenia sereniti : Inuuu deu muuito mole com aquela vibora, e aiiii o que achou desse cap?

Tinker: Oiiiiiiii, tava sentindo sua falta por aqui, ela foi embora sem ele saber, mt esperta ela, mas ele tbm é bem teimoso, o que achou deste cap?


	7. Chapter 7 (FINAL)

O bebê nasceu às duas horas da manhã. Kaede estava sentada no cubículo do quarto de emergência de robe, chinelos, cabelo em bobes, encarando o homem bagunçado à sua frente, sentado, com o rosto pálido, sobre a mesa de exames agradecendo ao médico pelo seu filho recém-nascido.

"É um menino!", ele exclamou quando o médico saiu da área de visão. "E Kagome está bem! Eu poderei vê-la assim que eles a trouxerem do quarto de recuperação!".

"Você já a viu", ela murmurou para ele enquanto erguia uma sobrancelha em seu rosto vermelho. "Logo antes de desmaiar..."

"Nada disso!", ele disse. "Eu tropecei naquele vestido que eles me fizeram vestir na sala de parto!".

"Aquele que só ia até o seu joelho?", ela perguntou de propósito. "Kagome estava rindo tanto, que não precisou nem fazer força. O bebê apenas saiu".

"Eu tive uma noite frenética", ele começou defensivamente.

"Claro, negando que eram as dores do parto, até que a bolsa estourou. "É alarme falso, querida, você está com apenas oito meses e três semanas", você disse. E depois tivemos que sair apressados com ela para o hospital porque você teve medo de esperar pela ambulância, e eu estou de camisola, também! E assim que entramos na sala de parto, quando você viu o bebê começar a sair, caiu duro no chão!".

Ele a encarou. "Eu não desmaiei, tropecei...!"

Ela abriu a boca para discutir justamente quando uma enfermeira apareceu na esquina. "Sr. Taisho, sua esposa está te chamando".

"Vou já".

"Está se sentindo melhor agora?", ela perguntou.

"Eu tropecei", ele disse com firmeza.

A enfermeira e Kaede trocaram olhares divertidos, mas ele não os viu. "Sim, senhor, eu sei que sim, mas nós não podemos omitir nenhuma queda em um hospital".

"Certo. Eu sei disto".

Ele seguiu a enfermeira pelo corredor até que ela parou em frente a um quarto particular e saiu do caminho para deixá-lo entrar.

Kagome estava sentada na cama com o filho nos braços, lágrimas de pura alegria nos olhos enquanto assistia a enfermeira dar a Inuyasha um vestido e uma máscara.

"Regras do hospital", ele murmurou.

"Sim, senhor, tudo para proteger o bebê, e nós sabemos que o senhor não se importa", ela respondeu com um sorriso.

Ele riu. "Claro que não".

Ela deu o último nó e o deixou com sua pequena família.

"Você está bem?", ela perguntou.

Ele concordou com a cabeça. "Apenas um pouco trêmulo, e eu não desmaiei", ele acrescentou.

"Claro que não, querido", ela concordou. "Venha ver o que eu tenho para mostrar".

Ela puxou o lenço e mostrou um perfeito e pequeno menino. Os olhos nem tinham aberto ainda, e ele parecia minúsculo.

"Ele vai crescer, não vai?", Inuyasha perguntou preocupado.

"Claro que vai!".

Ele tocou a cabeça minúscula, fascinado. O bebê era menor do que ele esperava, tão frágil, tão novo. As lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos enquanto ele olhava para o próprio filho.

Segundos mais tarde, a boca minúscula abriu e começou a chorar. Kagome riu enquanto pegava a camisola e deixava-a deslizar pelo ombro, expondo um seio firme e inchado. Enquanto Inuyasha assistia, encantado, ela guiar a boca minúscula até um mamilo duro e a respiração dela prendeu quando o bebê começou a se amamentar.

Corada, ela viu a expressão de pura maravilha no rosto do marido.

"Eu sei que nós conversamos sobre mamadeiras", ela começou.

"Esqueça o que nós falamos sobre isso", ele respondeu. Ele permaneceu acima dela, os olhos tão cheios de amor que faiscavam. "Espero que você possa fazer isso por um ano ou mais, porque amo assistir".

Ela riu um pouco inconscientemente. "Eu amo sentir", ela confessou, afagando a cabeça minúscula. "Oh, Inuyasha, nós temos um bebê", ela disse cheia de êxtase. "Um real, vivo e saudável pequeno menino!".

Ele concordou com a cabeça. Estava muito sufocado para falar.

"Eu te amo".

Ele respirou para se controlar. "Eu te amo, querida", ele respondeu. Os olhos a observavam cheios de desejo. "Com todo o meu coração".

"Meu marido no papel", ela murmurou.

"Se lembrando?", ele provocou. "Eu, também. Mas me sinto bem de carne e osso agora".

"Parece mesmo". Ela o trouxe para baixo e o beijou através da máscara. "Você esqueceu que dia é hoje?".

Ele fez uma carranca. "Bem, com toda a excitação..."

"É o seu aniversário!".

As sobrancelhas dele se curvaram.

"Sim, é". Ela sorriu amplamente para ele. "Como é o seu presente?", ela acrescentou, movimentando a cabeça na direção do bebê que se alimentava de seu seio.

"Eu amo", ele respondeu. "Eu terei um deste todos os anos?", ele provocou.

"Não vou prometer, mas veremos".

"Então está feito".

Kaede juntou-se a eles minutos mais tarde, ainda usando a camisola, robe e o cabelo em Kougaes.

"Por Deus, você ainda não foi para casa?", Inuyasha perguntou espantado.

Ela deu a ele um sorriso divertido. "Como?".

"Você poderia...", ele franziu os lábios. "Sem dinheiro para o táxi, e você não sabe dirigir".

"Isso mesmo".

Ele parecia embaraçado. "Eu te levarei para casa agora mesmo". Ele se curvou e beijou Kagome e a criança. "Voltarei assim que deixar a Kaede. Tem alguma coisa que você quer que eu traga?".

Ela concordou com a cabeça. "Sorvete de morango".

"Eu voltarei num instante!".

E ele voltou. Nos anos seguintes, o pequeno staff do hospital falava sobre o dia em que Shippou Higurashi Taisho tinha nascido, quando o papai orgulhoso tinha satisfeito o desejo da esposa Kagome por sorvete de morango trazendo um caminhão do mais caro sorvete para a porta do hospital. Kagome disse que era uma pena o bebê ser muito jovem para apreciar, mas Inuyasha prometeu que ele não iria ficar de fora. Inuyasha tinha acabado de comprar uma companhia de sorvetes, e estava esperando pela primeira festa de aniversário do filho com pura euforia!

FIMMM!

* * *

Oláaaaaaaa gente, muito feliz por mais uma adaptação finalizada, espero que tenham gostado, muito obrigada por quem seguiu, quem mandou reviews, é importante sempre saber o que estão achando, pq isso nos motiva a sempre postar!

neherenia sereniti: Jamais abandonaria uma fic hahahahhaha espero que tenha gostado da história, MUITO obrigada por ter acompanhado até aquui, beijinhos!1


End file.
